Simplemente Mírame a los Ojos
by Inny.Wesley
Summary: Bella es la chica involuntariamente popular, que dice no ser nadie, pero si tiene un dueño al que nunca le ha visto la cara, odia a Edward, él es todo lo opuesto a ella socialmente hablando. Para ambos su vida gira en torno a un programa de radio.
1. Prefacio

**Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

Ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tendida sobre su cama, oyendo esa encantadora voz que la hacía subir hasta el cielo.

Era lo mejor. Nunca le había visto la cara y, sin embargo, con solo oír su voz su corazón se aceleraba. Podía imaginarse a la perfección las facciones de su rostro los días, él ponía _su_ canción: "One and Only". Cada vez que la melodía traspasaba sus tímpanos, ella soltaba un suspiro lastimero que le quemaba la garganta. _Si tan sólo lo conociera_, pensaba una y otra vez en la intimidad de su cuarto.

—Tenemos una llamada —anunció en el locutor. Por su voz, podía saber que estaba muy animado—. Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Bella… —respondió la muchacha, muy segura.

— ¡Hey, Bella! —dijo el chico, pues ya la conocía. Ella llamaba todo los días sólo para hablar con él—. ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?

—Aburrido —dijo ella, logrando que el chico riera—, pero no hay mal que dure cien años…

—Tú lo has dicho, preciosa… ¿Quieres algo en especial el día de hoy?

—Someone like you —respondió Bella.

—Sigues con Adele, ¿uh? —respondió el locutor.

—Sí, la amo.

— ¡Hey! Yo creí que te gustaban los hombres.

—Sí, o sea… quiero decir… —balbuceó ella—. Tú me entiendes.

—Seguro —dijo el chico—. Bien, Bella. Entonces, nos quedamos con Adele…

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por llamar, Bella…

Lo siguiente que oyó, fue el _tu-tu-tu_, que indicaba que la llamaba había finalizado y luego las primeras notas de la canción en sus audífonos.

Bella no era una chica superficial como muchos en su escuela pensaban, y saberse enamorada del "Chico de la voz" era una prueba fehaciente de ello. El programa estaba llegando a su fin y el chico se despidió con la misma frase de todos los días.

—Gracias a todos mis oyentes —dijo él, y Bella se lo imaginó sonriendo—, y recuerden que si ven a la chica de la mirada en los cielos, díganle que la amo… Hasta mañana.

Después de eso, Bella suspiró nuevamente y miró su MP3. ¡Cómo le gustaría ser esa chica, la que se robaba los pensamientos y sueños de su amor platónico! Pero la realidad era muy distinta: ninguno se conocía, sólo hablaban por teléfono y únicamente cuando él estaba en la radio. Varias veces, Bella le insinuó que se conocieran, pero todo lo que recibía de vuelta era _"Tú ya me conoces, Bella. No hace falta que me veas la cara"._

* * *

><p><em>Hola Holaaa! Bueno chicas (os) parto diciendoles que tienen todo el derecho de tirarme tomates, huevo, zapatos, etc, etc. Pero tuve un bloqueo enorme con mis historias, como muchas leyeron me convertí en mami y hacia el final de mi embarzo tuve algunas complicaciones por lo que se me dificultó aun más la tarea de escribir, pero ahora, tengo una sexy Beta que me ayuda y gracias a ella retomé la historia, volveré a subir los 5 capítulos que ya tenía pero beteados y quiero decirles que por las dudas respaldé sus reviews, sé que se dan tiempo de pasar a leer y comentar y sería una mal agradecida si nos guardara, pero lo hice sí que están a salvo.<br>_

_Bueno, dicho esto, les cuento que este capítulo ha sido beteado por Leticia Eugenia de grupo ** www . facebook groups / FFAddiction / **(Quiten los espacios)_

_Espero que no hayan perdido el interes en esta historia, porque es un bella historia, aunque venga de muy cerca la recomendación :)_

_Besitos._

_Inny!_

_PD: Allison les envía besos a todas (ignoren la baba) *-*/_


	2. Actitudes

****Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Actitudes.<strong>

Isabella Swan. La chica rodó los ojos y guardó la libreta en su mochila, tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de lasilla y se miró en el espejo, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza y observando con detenimiento su aspecto. Lo jeans de pitillo, metidos cuidadosamente dentro de sus botas de invierno, el sweater color rosa pálido que se ajustaba a sus curvas, resaltando su pequeña cintura. Isabella sonrió en aprobación y salió de su cuarto; bajó las escaleras con elegancia, tomó dos bollos de pan y una caja de leche descremada y los metió en su mochila, le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermanito, Kyle, y se despidió de su mamá con un beso volado, saliendode casa.

Dentro de su auto podía ser ella misma, cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones de su MP3, se reía de la gente que andaba en la calle, criticaba su aspecto y miraba con detenimiento las casas. Llevaba viviendo en Forks toda su vida y aún no se acostumbraba a las viejas construcciones que rodeaban el lugar. _¿Cómo alguien puede vivir ahí?_ Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez.

Al llegar al instituto, estacionó en su lugar de siempre. Parecía ser que nadie quería tener conflictos con ella, pues en los días que no iba a clases nadie usaba aquel espacio.

— ¡Hola, Bella! —Saludó Jessica, mientras pasaba a su lado.

—Hola —dijo Bella, secamente y de mala gana. Odiaba que la saludaran solo por tratar de ganar puntos con ella.

Nunca entendió por qué era tan popular. Ella era sólo una chica, como cualquier , no como cualquier otra, pero no se consideraba muy diferente a la mayoría. ¿Ser la hija del jefe de policía era un gran título? En un pueblo como Forks, sí, sí lo era.

Bella caminó hacia su casillero con la cabeza bien en alto, haciendo que su largo cabello se meciera con un suave movimiento, y esparciendo su aroma a varios metros más allá de donde ella pasaba.

— ¡Hola, Bells! —la saludó Alice.

—Hola, Ali —respondió Bella, sonriendo.

Alice Cullen, la mejor amiga de Bella, era una chica rebosante de energía; su figura era menuda pero con todas sus cosas bien puestas. Su cabello, negro como la noche, era una maraña desordenada, aunque ella lo peinara una y otra vez. Según Bella, eso era lo único que tenía en común con su "retrasado" hermano.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea de Biología?

—Sí, la terminé anoche —respondió Bella, cerrando su casillero.

—Yo le pedí a Ed que me ayudara. No entendía nada.

— ¿Cómo es que necesitas ayuda para entender la fases de la mitosis? —preguntó Bella, riendo.

—No es mi culpa que seas una cerebrito, igual que Edward —dijo Alice, frustradamente. Bella iba a responder, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Eres muy inteligente cuando te lo propones, enana —rio Edward, mientras le desordenaba el cabello a su hermana.

Edward Cullen era un chico lindo, el problema era que él no lo sabía. Era demasiado tímido y se ponía de los nervios al hablar en público, nunca miraba fijamente a alguien que no fuese de su familia. Era más alto que el promedio de los estudiantes, tenía el cabello tanto o más desordenado que Alice y de un extraño color que no sabías si el chico era pelirrojo o rubio, así como unos hermosos ojos verdes, que ocultaba mirando hacia abajo todo el tiempo. Bella se tensaba cada vez que lo oía, porque le desagradaba; ella odiaba a gente débil, y Edward lo era. Según ella, él tenía todo para ser alguien respetado, pero aun así seguía en las sombras. Lo cierto era que Edward tenía un talento único que muchos matarían por tener, y lo peor era que todos lo adoraban sin saber que era él.

—Te veo en clases, pigmeo —se despidió Bella. Alice resopló y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué le caigo tan mal? —preguntó un ceñudo Edward.

—Para responderte eso tendría que entender el cerebro de Bella, y no lo hago —dijo Alice, riendo—. Así que te toca averiguarlo a ti solo.

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se fue, dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca. El chico rio amargamente y también se fue. A él no le caía mal Bella. De hecho, la encontraba linda, muy linda a decir verdad. La observaba más tiempo del que se consideraría "normal"; sabía exactamente qué facciones de su rostro se crispaban cuando ella sonreía, sabía que cuando se mordía el labio inferior era porque estaba nerviosa, sabía con demasiada certeza cuando ella estaba molesta, lo sabía porque Bella se enojaba cada vez que él decía algo cerca de ella.

Edward suspiró pesadamente y arrastró los pies hasta su pupitre. Sí, le gustaba Bella, le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El rostro de aburrimiento de los estudiantes indicaba que quedaban pocos minutos para que el periodo de clases terminara y diera paso a los 40 minutos del almuerzo. Al sonar el timbre, se oyeron muchos suspiros de alivio y una sonajera infernal de sillas siendo arrastradas. En cosa de segundos, los pasillos vacíos se llenaron de estudiantes dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Bella y Alice se sentaba en una mesa al fondo de la estructura rectangular, y desde ahí veían a todo el que entraba y salía. También se sentaban con ellas Emmett, primo de Bella, y los hermanos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie; novios de Emmett y Alice respectivamente. La pocas veces que podías observar a Edward en aquella mesa, era porque Bella no estaba; de lo contrario, se sentaba con el club de matemáticas, o "la mesa de los perdedores", como la llamaba Bella. Se reprendía mentalmente cada vez que pensaba más de la cuenta en por qué Edward elegía eso en lugar de hacerse respetar.

— ¿Qué les toca después? —preguntó Emmett, mordiendo una manzana.

—A mí, biología —respondió Bella.

—A mí, arte —dijo Alice—. Cambié una de mis horas de ciencias porque me estaba yendo demasiado mal.

— ¿No te gusta la unión celular? —preguntó Jasper, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Sí, pero la practica, no la teoría —respondió Alice, para después plantarle un beso que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera.

_¡Consigan una habitación!,_ pensó Bella, mientras se terminaba su ensalada. Tomó su bandeja y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y finalmente salió de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Creo que hoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo —bromeó Alice—, vio a Edward antes de entrar a clases.

—Ouh, entiendo —respondió la rubia, sonriéndole a su novio.

— ¿Ed alguna vez le ha hecho algo malo? —preguntó Emmett—. Nunca he entendido por qué se llevan tan mal.

—No se llevan mal —respondió Jasper—, simplemente no se llevan.

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué? Eso es lo que no entiendo.

—Pues, pertenecen a mundos distintos —señaló Alice—. No tienen nada en común, así que no le veo ninguna razón por la que deberían "Llevarse bien"

—Punto para la enana —dijo Rose.

Bella sacó su libro de biología y el block de dibujo de su casillero y se fue a la parte de atrás de la escuela. Aún le quedaban más de veinte minutos que podía aprovechar dibujando. Esa era su pasión más oculta, luego de los Backstreet Boys; comenzó trazando líneas irregulares que poco a poco fueron tomando forma hasta convertirse en el rostro de su hermanito, ese niño al que Bella amaba con cada partícula de su cuerpo. Era lo que más dibujaba. Esperaba algún día poder exponer su trabajo y que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

_¡Mierda!_, masculló Bella, mientras corría hacia el laboratorio. Se le había pasado la hora mientras dibujaba y ahora iba tarde a su última clase. Al entrar, el Sr. Banner le puso cara de pocos amigos pero la dejó pasar. _¡Doble mierda!_ se lamentó al darse cuenta que el único puesto disponible era junto a Edward; tiró su mochila sobre la mesa y sacó su libro, sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera. Edward, gentilmente le acercó su libreta con los apuntes que se había perdido. _¡Triple mierda!_ ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan podridamente atento? Escribió lo más rápido que pudo y se la tendió de vuelta, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—De nada —dijo Edward, haciéndola enfadar más, pero aun así no dijo nada.

La clase siguió su curso normal. Bella se puso al corriente de inmediato, gracias a los apuntes de Edward, y se maldijo a sí misma por no haberle dado las gracias. Había sido una mal educada.

—Bien**,** chicos —habló el Sr. Banner—, tienen que realizar un proyecto teórico y práctico sobre la división celular; mitosis y meiosis, en células vegetales, humanas y animales.

Los chicos protestaron, pero el profesor hizo caso omiso a los abucheos y continuó explicando el trabajo.

—Será en parejas, y para no tener que asignarlas, vuestra pareja será su compañero de banco — _¡Jódanme!,_ pensó Bella, tensándose en su sitio—. Tienen dos semanas para entregarlo, y luego exponerlo y defenderlo… No se lo tomen a la ligera, ya que este trabaja les costará el Cambiemos por 'cuarenta por cientode su calificación final.

—Señor Banner —dijo Bella**,** levantando su mano—, ¿existe la posibilidad de que mi pareja sea Ángela? **S**iempre trabajo con ella y…

—No, señorita Swan —dijo contestó categóricamente el señor Banner—. Hoy está sentada junto al señor Cullen, por lo tanto deberá trabajar con él.

Bella maldijo en voz baja, y Edward entendió inmediatamente que este trabajo tendría que realizarlo lo odiaba y no iba a arriesgar su calificación solo porque a ella se le ocurría odiarlo. Al sonar el timbre, Edward recogió rápidamente sus cosas, con la intención de salir corriendo de aquel salón.

—Bien, Cullen, escucha… —comenzó a hablar Bella.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, sin mirarla.

—No, mira, quiero decir…

—No te preocupes —volvió a interrumpir Edward—. Pondré tu nombre en el trabajo.

Una vez que dijo eso, se levantó y salió del sintió que la rabia le subíapor las venas hasta el cerebro y salió corriendo detrás de Edward.

— ¡Edward! —gritó, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara y varios estudiantes se voltearan—. ¿No tienen nada mejor qué hacer, que andar de fisgones? —preguntó, mirando a los curiosos, quienes rápidamente volvieron a sus propios quehaceres.

—No quiero que pongas mi nombre en el proyecto —dijo, mirando a Edward.

—Vas a reprobar el ramo —indicó Edward, mirando sus zapatos.

—No, no voy a reprobar nada, porque voy hacer el maldito trabajo —respondió encolerizada.

— ¿Vas hacerlo sola? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

—No —dijo secamente—. Lamento que tengas tanto tiempo libre como para que te ofrezcas a hacer el trabajo por los dos, pero ajustaré mi agenda para ayudarte. Voy muy seguido a tu casa para ver a Alice, así que podemos trabajar allí.

— ¿Piensas que no tengo nada que hacer después de la escuela? —preguntó Edward, visiblemente molesto—. Siento decepcionarla, princesa Swan, pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Respondió Bella, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cosas como qué? ¿Enseñarle a leer a algún niñito con síndrome de Down?

Edward se sintió abatido. Sabía que Bella era una chica difícil, pero nunca en su vida se imaginó que ella sería capaz de decirle algo como eso. Tenía rabia, pero, sobre todo, tenía pena.

—No —contestó, levantando la cabeza, pero sin mirarla—. Y, aunque así fuera, eso no tiene nada de malo… Bien, hagamos el maldito proyecto juntos, pero no te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo. Y yo no soy como tú.

—Eso salta a la vista —señaló Bella con mofa.

—Por lo mismo, yo sí me preocupo por lo que pasa a mí alrededor —dijo Edward muy afectado. Era un chico sensible y estaba a punto de ponerse en evidencia en frente de ella—. Te veo en mi casa a las 9. No puedo antes.

Una vez que dijo eso, se marchó echando chispas por las orejas. Era un idiota por pensar que Bella era algo más que perfumes y zapatos de diseñador, era la típica chica popular que solo se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba a ella y nadie más. Ignoró a su hermana cuando esta lo llamó y subió a su auto, golpeando demasiado fuerte la puerta. Aceleró a fondo y salió pitando del campus. Le había dolido y mucho.

* * *

><p><em>El primer prefacio y el primer cap el mismo, ven como no soy tan mala (*:*) Aunque pueden seguir tirando todo lo que quieran y abuchear si os apetece._

_Bueno, este capítulo ha sido beteado por **Leticia Eugenia** del grupo **www . facebook groups / FFAddiction /** (Quiten los espacios)._

_Hice una portada para esta historia, que me sirvió también para inspirarme :P Les dejo el link en mi perfil  
><em>

_Besos, Inny!_


	3. Tratando

**Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.**

**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Tratando.<strong>

Bella llegó a la casa Cullen a eso de las 7. No le creía en lo más mínimo que Edward no pudiese reunirse con ella antes de las 9 de la noche. ¿Qué tenía que hacer que le tomaba más de 4 horas después de salir de clases?

Entró a la casa y saludó a los padres de Edward. Subió directamente al cuarto de su amiga y, sin poder evitarlo, miró la puerta de la habitación de Edward. En ella había un cartel que decía: "Mi cuarto, mi desorden, mi problema. ¿De acuerdo?", Bella rodó los ojos y siguió su camino.

— ¿Qué onda, Pig? —dijo, saludando a Alice.

—Hola — respondió Alice, sin despegar su vista de la laptop—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo que hacer un trabajo con tu hermano —le informó Bella. Odiaba mencionar su nombre.

—Sí, algo supe —dijo Alice, divertida—. Pero llegaste no llega hasta después de la 9.

—Me lo dijo, solo que yo no le creí —expresó algo avergonzada. Edward no tenía motivos para mentirle, ¿o si?

—Pues él no te mintió. Sólo los fines de semana los tiene completamente desocupados; es un chico muy ocupado, ¿sabías?

—No —admitió—. Yo pensé que él…

—Que Edward sea callado no significa que no tenga amigos, Bells —dijo, volteándose a verla—. Y aunque tú no lo creas, sí los tiene, y muchas cosas que hacer también.

—Lo entiendo, ¿vale? —dijo, algo enojada—. No quise hacerlo sentir mal.

—Pero siempre lo haces, Bells. Sabes que te amo, amiga, pero también amo a mi hermano —comentó algo triste—, y él no tiene la culpa de caerte mal. ¿Podrías simplemente ignorarlo como lo has hecho desde primaria? Así todo sería más fácil.

—Pero tenemos que hacer un trabajo.

—Háganlo, pero no digas nada que no tenga que ver con el trabajo —le pidió—. Edward es especial, y las cosas le afectan más de lo que piensas.

Bella pestañeó rápidamente y se sobresaltó un poco. ¿Ella había hecho que Edward se sintiese mal? Sabía claramente que le había dicho una pesadez, pero no consideraba que haya sido tan pesada como para herir sus sentimientos, si es que los tenía. Para ella, Edward tenía tanta sensibilidad como una roca. ¿Sería que no lo conocía como ella creía?

_No, no lo conoces idiota. De ser así, nunca habrías dicho algo como eso,_ se reprendió mentalmente. Así que, por el bien de su salud mental y su amistad con Alice, decidió que se limitaría a solo hablar de biología con Edward.

Se pasó las siguientes dos horas en el cuarto de Alice, hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que ambas sintieron llegar el Volvo de Edward. Bella sintió su corazón latirle en los oídos, y tragó saliva pesadamente.

Edward entró a la casa y saludó a sus padres, amorosamente, ocultando a la perfección su nerviosismo. Había visto el coche de Bella en la entrada. Dejó sus llaves en la mesa del recibidor y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero, luego subió las escaleras con más calma de lo habitual; la puerta del cuarto de Alice estaba entreabierta, por lo que Edward se acercó y sólo asomó su cabeza.

—Ya estoy en casa, enana —saludó muy animadamente.

—Hola, Ed —contestó Alice, moviendo una de sus manos.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo Edward, serio. Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Detestaba que la llamaran así pero, ¿cómo pretendía que Edward la llamara? ¿Bells, igual que Alice? No, seguro que no—. ¿Vienes por lo del proyecto, no?

—Sí —respondió, levantándose de la cama de su amiga—. ¿Vamos a hacerlo en tu cuarto?

— ¡Uy! —aulló Alice, y Bella se dio cuenta de que no había sonado como quería—. ¿No te parece que vas muy rápido, Bellita?

—Ya, no molestes, Al —dijo Edward, nervioso—. Sí, vamos a trabajar en mi cuarto.

Bella asintió, mirando el piso. Los colores se le habían subido al rostro. Caminó detrás de Edward, esperando que su cuarto no fuese el típico cuarto de un adolescente, lleno de pornografía. Pero al entrar, un suave aroma a vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales, haciéndola suspirar. El cuarto de Edward era blanco con terminaciones en azul, y todo estaba en perfecto orden. Tenía dos enormes ventanales que le daban un aspecto de amplitud que la confortaba, un escritorio de vidrio con una silla a juego y sobre este una repisa llena de discos. Bella se sorprendió de la cantidad de música que tenía Edward. Un pequeño velador estaba junto a la enorme cama de 2 cuerpos, que estaba situada junto a uno de los ventanales, un armario en el otro extremo y un baño propio; el cual tenía la puerta abierta. Edward era raro.

—Voy por algunos libros y regreso —expresó Edward, saliendo del cuarto.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, si sentarse o seguir de pie, si dejar su mochila en el piso o no; no sabía nada. Estaba en shock, mientras seguía examinando las paredes que aquel cuarto. Estaba la foto de cuando se graduaron de primaria, y pudo reconocerse a sí misma en ella; algunas fotos de vacaciones de la familia Cullen, y una de Edward cuando era pequeño. Bella sonrió al verla, por aquellos años, cuandotodo era más simple… Sólo bastaba con sonreír.

—Listo —dijo Edward, sacándola de su trance—**.** ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Lo siento —musitó Bella, mirándolo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lamento haberte tratado mal hoy en la tarde…

—Ah**,** eso. Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a tus desaires —afirmó Edward, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No me conoces, Edward…

—Y tú no me conoces a mí —contraatacó él — ¿Por qué mejor no nos dedicamos a hacer el trabajo y dejamos pretender que nos agradamos?

Bella sintió algo oprimiéndose en su interior. ¿Ella no le agradaba? Bueno, después de tantos años sin dirigirse la palabra, no era para menos. No existía ni un solo motivo por el que ella debiese agradarle a él y viceversa.

—De acuerdo —respondió, sacando su cuaderno.

Ese día trabajaron hasta más allá de las oncede la tenía una rara obsesión con las manos de la gente, y miró con detenimiento las de Bella. Eran pequeñas y bien cuidadas, con las uñas rosadas y de un largo adecuado para una señorita; le daban la impresión de que eran suaves. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría su tacto, pero desechó la idea casi tan rápido como se le vino a la mente, pueseso jamás pasaría.

Bella, por su parte, observó a Edward con demasiado detalle. Sus pómulos afilados, su nariz recta y perfecta, su mandíbula cuadrada y con una barba insipiente, sus labios rosados, dignos que un actor de Hollywood; el inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior. Su cabello siempre desordenado, que siempre le provocaba ganas de tocarlo. _¿Pero qué demonios te está pasando, Bella? ¡Es Edward Cullen de quien estás hablando y esto no es ninguna película para adolescentes!, _se reprendió y en su mente se daba de cabezazos contra una pared por semejante idea.

Habían avanzado mucho. Partieron con una célula vegetal, seguirían con la animal y finalmente con la humana. Como el padre de Edward era médico, les podría ayudar al respecto. Se despidieron sólo de palabra, nada de contactos físicos, y acordaron que al día siguiente trabajarían en la casa de Bella.

Al llegar a clases al día siguiente, Bella estaba de un humor diferente. No sabía por qué, pero tal vez, que "él" no mencionara a la "chica de la mirada en los cielos" la hizo sentir esperanzada. De los 3 años que llevaba escuchando aquel programa, él no había dejado de mencionarla ni un solo día, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Bella no llamó tampoco, estaba en casa de Alice cuando el programa estaba al aire; sin embargo, se preguntó todo el tiempo por qué no le había enviado su tradicional saludo. ¿Será que habían roto? ¿Será que la chica tenía otro novio? _¡Deja de pensar en él!, s_e gritó Bella.

Siguió entre clase y clase. Durante el almuerzo, ypor primera vez, Edward se sentó junto a ellos.

—No me lo puedo creer —exclamó Emmett—. Voy a pedir que nos tomen una fotografía a todos juntos. Esto hay que archivarlo.

—Que ni se te ocurra, McCarthy —dijo Bella—, porque te saco las pestañas una por una.

—No me asustas, Bells —expresó divertido—. Basta con que estire mi brazo para mantenerte alejada de mí. Además, tienes que admitir que esto es épico.¡Ed y tú en la misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo!

—Tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos —le informó Edward—, por eso estoy aquí. De lo contrario, estaría en mi lugar de siempre.

"_La mesa de los perdedores_", pensó Bella y sonrió. De todas las personas, precisamente tenía que trabajar con él. ¿No era graciosa la vida? Sí, lo era, pero no podía seguir molestando al chico, por su amiga Alice. Todos estaban hablando animadamente, cuando alguien se acercó a Bella. Era el galán de la escuela.

—Hola,Bella —saludó, bajando un poco para quedar a la altura de la cabeza de la chica.

— ¿Cómo estás, James? —preguntó ella, sonriendo.

¡_No puede gustarle ese troglodita_!, pensó Edward, demasiado molesto. Bella era la niña linda de la escuela, todos lo sabían, pero aun así, ella se rehusaba a formar parte del grupo de populares. Ella tenía cerebro.

—Bien, linda, gracias —contestó el chico, enfatizando demasiado las palabras, yEdward sintió ganas de vomitar—. Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo hoy en la noche. Estrenan una película y quiero llevarte a verla.

—Oh, James, lo siento —dijo Bella, fingiendo frustración. Ni loca estaría sola con él—. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto de ciencias junto a Edward, y quedamos para esta noche. Tal vez otro día.

—Vamos, nena, seguro que Cullen se las puede apañar solo, ¿no es así? —preguntó James, mirando a Edward.

—No —respondió Bella, seria—, ya me comprometí. Si hubieses llegado antes, tal vez, pero hoy no puedo.

—Está bien, ya habrá otra oportunidad —dijo James, bufando.

—Seguro —comentó Bella, dando por terminada la conversación.

Edward lo observó irse, y la verdad era que no le encontraba ni el más mínimo realistas, James era atractivo, sí, pero no como para que todas las chicas de la escuela se humedecieran por él. Era el prototipo de galán de Hollywood, rubio de ojos azules, pero no era ninguna maravilla**;** además, el tipo era un idiota sin cerebro.

Bella miró a Edward, y él solamente asintió con la cabeza. Esa fue su forma de decirle "estoy comprometida con el trabajo".

Al salir de clases, Edward siguió a Bella hasta su casa. Decidieron trabajar antes de que él tuviese que irse "a hacer sus cosas". Eraseguro que en 3 horas podrían avanzar otro poco y quedar algo más desocupados. No les suponía ningún esfuerzo estudiar biología, puesambos eran brillantes.

—Te voy a advertir algo —dijo Bella, antes de entrar a la casa—, no hagas caso a nada de lo que diga mi mamá. Aún cree que es una adolescente.

Edward no dijo nada. Sólo a Bella se le podría ocurrir decir semejante tarugada de su madre.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegué! —gritó Bella a modo de saludo. De inmediato, sintió unos bracitos alrededor de sus piernas. Alzó a Kyle y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, mana —dijo el pequeño, en la sencillez de sus 4 años.

—Hola, bebé –—saludó Renne, la madre de Bella, saliendo de la cocina—. Oh, vaya, ¿quién es este chico tan guapo?

—Edward Cullen, mamá —le informó Bella, mientras dejaba a Kyle en el piso—. Te dije que hoy vendría un compañero.

— ¡Ah! Claro, el hermano de Alice —dijo su madre—. Pero no me dijiste que era tan apuesto, ¿tienes novia, Edward?

— ¡Mamá!

—No, señora Swan, no tengo novia —respondió Edward, divertido.

— ¿Quieres ser el novio de mi mana? —preguntó Kyle, jalando su pantalón— Es muy bonita, ¿verdad que sí?

Bella quiso que la tragase la tierra. No podía ser que su madre y el pequeño granuja que tenía por hermano se hayan puesto en ese plan. Ella no estaba buscando novio, y aunque lo estuviese haciendo, Edward estaba más abajo del último candidato de la lista.

—No lo molesten —dijo Bella, enojada.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes novia? —preguntó Renne—. Con ese rostro y ese porte, en mis tiempos…

— ¡Que lo dejes en paz, mamá! —articuló Bella, levantando las manos.

—Está bien, Isabella, no me molesta —señaló Edward, tranquilo—. Lo que pasa, señora Swan, es que en la escuela no hay ninguna chica que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para mirar más allá de la ropa que traigo , ninguna se voltea a verme porque las asusta Edward "Freaky" Cullen.

Bella se sintió ofendida. Ella era una chica de la escuela, y sí miraba más allá de la ropa. _¡No seas hipócrita, Bella! Si así fuera, serías amiga de ese chico y no lo eres, _gritaba su voz interior. ¿Tan frívola le parecía ella a Edward?

— ¿Quieres jugar con mis autitos? —preguntó sonrió con ternura y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—En otro momento, campeón. Primero juego con tu hermana y luego contigo, ¿te parece?

— ¡Sí! —chilló el pequeño—. Mira, mami, él va a jugar con Bella y después conmigo, y me dijo campeón.

La sonrisa de su hermano era la felicidad de Bella, y verlo interactuar con Edward, de manera tan natural, confirmaba su teoría del día anterior: cuando eres pequeño, solo basta con sonreír. Kyle era un niño adorable, pero no le daba sus encantos a cualquiera, y con Edward se había dado a la primera. ¿Y qué decirde Cullen?Supo cómo tratarlo y cómo hacerlo feliz con un par de palabras. ¿Por qué nunca se tomó el tiempo de conocerlo mejor? ¿Por qué siempre lo detestó, si el chico supuestamente no le había hecho nada? ¿Sería que este trabajo le estaba dando esa oportunidad? _¡Es Edward, el perdedor Cullen, Bella! No puedes pensar esas cosas de él._

Subieron a la habitación de Bella para continuar con el hizo todo lo posible por no prestar atención a los detalles, pero le fue imposible. Las paredes de color púrpura, la cama en el centro de la habitación, junto a un enorme closet, varias fotos en las paredes con marcos delicados; fotos de Bella y su hermana, de sus padres, de su hermanito… todo lo que la chica consideraba importante; su escritorio junto a la puerta, con dos sillas ya dispuestas para que ellos trabajasen.

—Lo siento por lo de allá abajo —dijo Bella, tomando un lápiz para sujetar su cabello—. Te dije que mi mamá era especial.

—Descuida —contestó Edward—, yo también tengo una mamá Isabella, y una hermana que es un jodido dolor en el trasero.

—Esme es muy simpática —contradijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y para qué hablar de Alice.

—Esme es así contigo porque no eres su hija. Si vieras cómo me molesta porque nunca he tenido novia —confesó Edward, rodando los ojos y reprendiéndose al instante por haberle dado tamaña información a la princesa de hielo, Isabella Swan.

— ¿Nunca has tenido novia? —le preguntó Bella y Edward negó—. ¿Al menos has besado a una chica?

—Tampoco —admitió y sintió que su cara ardía. La mitad de los chicos de la escuela ya hasta se habían acostado con alguna chica, y aquí estaba él, admitiendo que aún no daba su primer beso.

—Guau, sí que eres una caja de sorpresas, Cullen —admitió Bella, más que sorprendida—. Me recuerdas a un personaje de un libro, eres como de otra época.

—Gracias por el cumplido —contestó Edward. _O eso creo,_ pensó después.

Aquella conversación había sido la más larga y la más civilizada que ambos habían mantenido en todos los años que tenían de "conocerse". Trabajaron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo intercambiaban pequeñas opiniones para después volver al proyecto. A él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo trabajar en silencio, y en algún puntole preguntó a Bella si podía poner algo de música, así queella se puso de pie y encendió su reproductor. A los segundos, Adele retumbaba por las paredes del cuarto de solo sonrió… debió haberlo adivinado.

Terminaron la primera parte del trabajo a eso de las 18:15, ycuando bajaron, Edward comenzó a jugar con Kyle, como se lo había prometido. El niño reía, saltaba y aplaudía. Era como si se conocieran desde siempre, cualquiera diría que eran hermanos o algo por el estilo. Edward lo tomó en brazos y lo aventó al aire haciendo que el pequeño se carcajeara y a Bella se le apretó el corazón. El chico era espacial, tal cual como dijo Alice.

Cuando Edward dijo que tenía que irse, Kyle se colgó de su pierna y le pidió que no lo hiciera.

—Tengo que ir a jugar con mi hermana también, campeón —le explicó Edward, acariciando el cabello del niño—. ¿Qué tal si vengo mañana y jugamos otro rato? ¿Sabes montar la bici?

—No —respondió el niño, haciendo un tierno pucherito quele recordó a Alice.

—Yo te enseño y paseamos por ahí —le ofreció Edward, dándole un tierno codazo.

— ¿Y vemos a niñas lindas? —preguntó Kyle, bajito.

Edward rio sonoramente y abrazó al pequeño. Era un pitufo con personalidad y jugando a ser grande, yle recordó a sí mismo cuando pequeño. Los ojitos azules, iguales a los de su madre, pero el cabello del mismo color que el de Bella, su nariz respingona y su boquita siempre roja, le daban el aspecto de un querubín.

—Claro que veremos niñas lindas, campeón —dijo Edward, con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro—. Y jugaremos a los exploradores.

—Está bien —aceptó Kyle, resignado—. Pero me prometes que vendrás mañana, porque si no vienes, ya no te dejo ser mi amigo y menos jugar con mis autitos.

—Yo cumplo mis promesas, Kyle —aseguró Edward, enternecido hasta la medula. Aquel niñito le había robado el corazón—. Te lo prometo con el corazón.

Kyle abrazó al chico, y después este se despidió de todos. Al día siguiente no trabajarían en el proyecto, pero Renne le dijo que no tenía ningún problema en que fuera a ver a su pequeño.

Bella se apoyó en la puerta una vez que él se fue, y suspiró. ¿Dónde había estado ella todo este tiempo que no había visto a Edward?

—Es un bebé —dijo Renne, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

—Edward, es un bebé —volvió a decir Renne—. Un bebé en ese cuerpo de casi dos metros. Es un chico lindo…

— ¡Qué cosas dices, mamá! —contestó Bella—. No lo conoces.

Y eso era hecho, ni ella misma lo conocía. Pero ahí estaba su suspicaz madre, diciéndole que el chico era un bebé. Podía ser, pero hasta un bebé tenía más personalidad que Edward.

—Ese chico no va a estar disponible para siembre, Bella —expresó Renné, perturbando a Bella hasta los huesos—, y espero no tener que decir "Te lo dije".

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste :)<em>

_Besos._

_Inny!_


	4. Juego de Niños

**_Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Juego de niños.<strong>

Edward se fue de la casa Swan cuando faltaban solo quince minutos para las 7 de la tarde. Iba justo de tiempo, y eso le pasaba por entretenerse más de lo que podía y que tenía permitido. Pero no estaba en sus planes que Kyle lo derritiera y no pudiese decirle que no. Después de todo, de una u otra forma entendía al pequeño; tenía solo una hermana y muchas veces en su infancia, él quiso un hermano con quien jugar a los autitos y a los exploradores, en lugar de jugar a las muñecas y a la comidita.

Alice, quien tenía en inteligencia y poder de convencimiento lo que le faltaba en tamaño, pensaba en Edward como su muñeco de trapo personal. Todo el tiempo le estaba diciendo que cambiara de look y que la contratara como su asesora de imagen, a lo que un Edward muy molesto respondía: "¡_No soy ningún maldito actor de Hollywood como para necesitar alguna mierda como esa_!". Nadie sabía que la pequeña y menuda Alice podía derribar a cualquiera con un solo puchero. Sabía que su hermano era hermoso, pero él se empeñaba en seguir en el anonimato. Si alguien se iba a enamorar de él, tenía que hacerlo por lo que el era, no por lo que aparentaba; cosa que para Alice era la más burda de las blasfemias. "_Todo entra por la vista, Edward_", decía cada vez que recibía un "no" como respuesta. En más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de convencerlo, pero finalmente retrocedía, y Alice dejó de insistir en el tema cuando Edward le dijo que cuando él lo considerara necesario se lo haría saber. Ese fue el fin de la discusión entre los dos hermanos.

Bella se tendió en su cama y sintonizó la radio. Su voz la calmaba y, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía claramente, oía su respiración a través de la estática propia del dial, yoía su risa cantora. Aquel chico de seguro estaba siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_¿Qué voy hacer contigo, uh?,_ Pensó Bella, dejando escapar un suspiro raro mientras se hacía un ovillo en la cama. No podía quitarse a ese chico de la cabeza, cosa que era completamente ilógica. O sea, ni siquiera conocía al tipo, pero ella siempre sintió curiosidad por lo enigmático; de ahí que amaba la literatura de ciencia ficción y lo sobrenatural. _¿Llegaré a conocerte algún día?, _se preguntó, y volvió a suspirar. Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de la radio. Debía conformarse con oír su voz.

—Hola —dijo esa voz que la dejaba por las nubes.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Bella.

—Bella —exclamó el chico, animadamente—. Muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Bien, algo estresada, pero bien.

—Me alegro, y ¿a qué debo el motivo de tu llamada?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo un rato —confesó Bella, y el chico supo inmediatamente que ella no había desistido en su idea de conocerlo.

— ¿No te vas a dar por vencida nunca, verdad? —preguntó con tono quejumbroso.

—No —contestó Bella, con voz de niña chiquita—. Sólo quiero conocerte. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Tú ya me conoces, Bella…

—Eso me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero quiero verte a la cara. Saber cómo miras, cómo sonríes… todo.

El chico suspiró y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sonrió y le hizo señas al DJ para que pusiera otra canción.

—Por ahora, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi número de celular —dijo, mordiendo su labio.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Bella, emocionada. Eso era más de que esperaba.

—Sí, así puedes llamarme a cualquier hora o si quieres, me puedes mandar un mensaje. ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Bella, apuntando el número y luego dándole el de ella.

—Jack —dijo el chico.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Mi nombre, Bella, es Jack.

—Oh, ok. Hasta luego, Jack —se despidió Bella, cortando la llamada.

Bella dio un grito de emoción y saltó en su cama como niña de 5 años con muñeca nueva. Por fin tendría algo de conexión con aquel chico.

_¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Bella?,_ Se preguntó Edward, afligido. Le gustaba, pero la chica no era distinta y estaba fuera de su liga.

Al llegar a su casa, Edward se fue a la ducha y luego se acostó. No quiso cenar, le dolía que ella nunca se hubiese tomado el tiempo de conocerlo siquiera, sino que lo juzgaba y prejuzgaba solo a base de lo que veía, y eso estaba muy lejos de ser la realidad.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Edward y Bella no se saludaron por la mañana y tampoco se sentaron juntos durante el almuerzo, pasaban uno junto al otro por los pasillos sin mirarse en lo más mínimo. La más afectada con el tema era Alice, puesella creía que tal vez con algo de tiempo juntos podrían ser amigos. Pero no, tal parecía que Edward y Bella nunca podrían ser amigos.

—Bells —la llamó Alice, haciendo que levantase su vista desde su dibujo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Algún día me dirás por qué Edward te cae tan mal?

—No existe ningún motivo en particular, Pig —dijo Bella—, simplemente creo que tu hermano no debería ser como es. Él es inteligente, algo apuesto y muy talentoso. Por eso no me cabe en la cabeza por qué prefiere estar del lado de los nerd.

—No siempre fue así, Bells, y lo sabes.

Sí, ella lo sabía. No recordaba el momento exacto en que Edward dejó de sonreír, pero ella lo había notado. Con el paso del tiempo, ella olvidó que había chico llamado Edward Cullen. Fue ahí cuando ella y Edward dejaron de coexistir en el mismo universo.

…

Los restos de nieve aún hacían pequeños cerros sobre el pavimento. Edward aparcó frente a la casa Swan y suspiró antes de bajar del auto, golpeó la puerta pacientemente y esperó a que le abrieran. Para su sorpresa, fue Bella quien lo recibió. Lo miró extrañada, puesno habían quedado para trabajar ese día.

—No vengo a verte a ti —le informó serio—. Vengo por tu hermano.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer con mi hermano? —preguntó Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

Kyle oyó la puerta y corrió a ver de quién se trataba. Su sonrisa se agigantó cuando vio a Edward parado frente a él.

— ¡Edward! —gritó el niño, corriendo junto a él—. ¡Viniste!

—Te lo dije, campeón —contestó Edward, tomándolo en brazos.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Bella.

—Edward va a enseñarme cómo andar en bici —respondió Kyle**,** aún en los brazos de Edward—. Y haremos cosas de chicos.

¿_Cosas de chicos_?, pensó Bella. Pequeño granuja.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso?

—Mi mami —dijo Kyle.

Bella hizo pasar a Edward, aún sorprendida. ¿Dónde estaba ella cuando llegaron a ese acuerdo? Entonces, recordó que fue poco antes de que Edward se fuera. Abrigó a Kyle con una chaqueta, mitones y un gorrito de lana.

— ¿Quieres venir, mana? —preguntó cuando salían—. Podemos hacer cosas de chicos otro día, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Claro, las cosas de chicos pueden esperar —dijo, mirando a Kyle.

Bella se dio cuenta de que a Kyle sí lo miraba a los ojos. Asintió pasmada y fue por su chaqueta.

Luego de dos intentos fallidos, Kyle logró estabilizar la bicicleta y pudo andar sin problemas por varios minutos. Decidieron descansar un rato y fueron a un pequeño negocio a comprar los esperó afuera, cuidando de la bicicleta. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba como una hermana sobreprotectora? Edward no era capaz de matar una mosca, mucho menos hacerle daño a un niño, pero se había auto convencido de que estaba ahí solo para cuidar de Kyle. Al salir de la tienda, se sentaron un una banca para que Kyle pudiese comer su chupete tranquilo, cosa que era imposible porque ese niño no se estaba nunca quieto.

Una viejita se sentó junto a ellos en la estaba con su chupetín en la boca mientras daba saltitos, jugando con un paraguas que no era de él. _¿De dónde sacó eso?_, se preguntó Bella, pero lo dejó seguir con sus juegos de Stars Wars.

— ¿Es de ustedes? —preguntó la viejita, llamando la atención de Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No! —respondió Bella, casi gritando—. Es mi hermano.

_¡Vieja metiche!_, pensó, mientras trataba de ocultar el rubor de su rostro. Perdió de vista a Kyle por 2 segundos y el chiquillo estaba con su chupetín y metido hasta el fondo en un montón de nieve sucia,con el paraguas entre las piernas. Bella iba a ir por él, pero Edward ya estaba de camino hacia el niñ estaba tan concentrado en sacar su golosina de la nieve, que no vio que Edward se acercaba. Cuando lo notó, se asustó de tal modo que, como si fuese un profesional, se sacó el paraguas de entre las piernas y golpeó a Edward a la altura de la rodilla.

Siendo objetivos, el golpe había sido embargo, con la fuerza de un niño de 4 años, no le había hecho el más mínimo daño. Pero aun así, Edward se dejó caer sobre la nieve y comenzó a quejarse por el golpe.

—Ed, no me asustes —dijo Kyle, yendo hacia Edward—. Pensé que eras un ayudante de Darth Vader.

Edward reprimió una risa y atrajo al niño hacia él, haciéndole cosquillas. Kyle no tardó en comenzar a revolcarse de la risa.

— ¿Cómo que un ayudante? Yo soy Darth Vader, y tú solo un insignificante Jedi —exclamó Edward, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

Kyle tomó un puñado de nieve en su manito y se lo lanzó a Edward, justo a la ía comenzado el contraataque, y ahora era el chico de casi dos metros de estatura quien se revolcaba en el suelo, preso de los deditos de un nuevo amiguito.

Bella miraba la escena, anonadada. Nunca había visto a Edward reír tanto, menos bromear de esa forma. Era como si con un niño de 4 años pudiese pasársela bien y con gente de su edad no lo hiciese. Era un niño, al igual que su hermano. Un niño que dejó de serlo demasiado pronto, un niño que quería equivocarse y volver a intentarlo, un niño que quería que no lo juzgaran por cómo se vestía o como hablaba, menos por los amigos que tenía. Él solo quería ser él mismo, y que nadie lo apuntase con el dedo por eso. Pero la realidad comoadolescente era muy distinta, Edward no podía mostrarse tal cual era porque le temía al rechazo. Ella misma le había temido al rechazo mucho tiempo, pero su carácter fuerte la había ayudado. Edward no era así.

Los ojos de la chica estaban levemente aguados por la situación. Si ella tan solo se hubiese detenido dos segundo a observar a aquel chico, todo sería diferente; no sentiría esa angustia en el pecho cada vez que lo veía.

—Basta ya —habló, caminando hacia ellos—, todo es diversión hasta que alguien se saque un ojo.

Kyle y Edward intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, antes de comenzar a lanzarle bolas de nieve a Bella. Ella intentó evadirlas, pero eran dos contra uno… bueno, uno y medio contra ella sola. Así que se puso en guardia e hizo su trinchera para comenzar a está, que no contaba con que sus zapatos antideslizantes hayan decidido fallar y ella terminara sentada en la fría nieva sin quererlo. En el acto, Edward y Kyle se lanzaron sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas y ella, aunque lo quería, no opuso resistencia alguna. Por al menos dos minutos Bella no pudo parar de reírse. Ninguno de ellos dos supo en qué momento terminaron tan cerca, pero sus rostros estaban solo a milímetros, escasos milímetros. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Edward lo hizo también, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso! —comenzó a gritar Kyle, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran yse alejaran.

Ahí había quedado todo, en un simple y sano juego de niños. Se limpiaron los restos de nieve de la ropa y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa Swan. Edward no volvió a acercarse a Bella, y ella iba unos pasos más atrás. ¿Sería que siempre había estado equivocaday qué nunca quiso ver lo que tenía justo en frente de ella?

Negó con la cabeza y sacó su celular. Debía llamar a la única persona que podía hacerla sentir mejor en una situación como esta. Oyó el tono de marcación, impaciente porque contestaran.

—Hola —dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Jack?, habla Bella —respondió la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¡Hey, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Ehm… me preguntaba si, si tu…

— ¿Si yo…? —la instó el chico.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido un juego de niños?

— ¿A qué refieres con eso? —preguntó el chico.

—Ya sabes, de esos juegos inocentes que hacen ver ciertas cosas divertidas —aclaró Bella.

—Hum, tengo la impresión de que alguien acaba de descubrir algo —agregó el chico, de forma suspicaz.

—No. O sea, fue solo un juego de niños. Nada más.

—Si tú lo consideras así, no veo cuál es el problema, Bella. ¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada más?

—Sí, sí… —dijo Bella, cerrando los ojos._O eso creo al menos_, pensó después.

—Entonces, está todo bien…

—Sí, gracias, disculpa por molestarte —se despidió, cortando la llamada tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al chico de despedirse siquiera.

_Eso fue, Bella. Un juego, un tonto y estúpido juego de nenes. Nada de lo que preocuparse_, se decía a sí misma, mientras miraba fijamente la espalda de Edward junto a su hermano. Pero, si eso había sido todo, ¿por qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los verdes y hermosos ojos de Edward, mirándola con ternura? ¿Por qué la perturbaba tanto aquel chico al que detestaba? ¿Por qué justo ahora, quese tomaba el tiempo de observarlo? Sin duda, ese juego de "nenes", como había dicho ella misma, no iba a quedar solo ahí. Tendría consecuencias. Y, lo peor de todo, era que ella no sabía si serían para bien o para mal.

* * *

><p><em>Actu doble ¿A qué soy buena verdad? Naaah mentira, estos son los caps que ya tenía y que mi sexy beta ha ido corrigiendo para que pueda volver a subirlos ^^<em>

_Espero que les guste, gracias por los Reviews, es lindo ver que aun hay quienes quieren seguir leyendo aun después de mi larga ausencia, son unas bellas._

_Besitos_

_Inny!_


	5. ¿Demasiado Tarde?

_**Declaimer. la saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personaje para jugar un rato.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¿Demasiado tarde?<strong>

Los días pasaron, y aunque ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por olvidar aquel juego, no podía; cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía los ojos de Edward frente a ella. A decir verdad, nadie en el instituto se había dado cuenta de este creciente interés de Bella hacia Edward. Nadie más que ella, y tal vez un poco, Alice.

El proyecto de biología ya estaba prácticamente listo. Solo le faltaban algunos detalles, pero ya tenían lo más difícil en el bolsillo. Edward, gentilmente se ofreció a terminarlo, pero Bella se negó rotundamente, no porque no confiara en que Edward lo hiciera bien, sino porque ella quería pasar más tiempo juntos. Aunque se decía a si misma, que no quería deberle nada a Edward. Ilusa de ella.

— ¿Cuándo tienen que entregar el trabajo? —preguntó Alice, pasando junto a su amiga, quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba junto a su hermano.

—El viernes —respondió Edward, sin despegar su vista de las hojas que estaba comparando.

—Es que Bella ya pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo —se quejó Alice, haciendo un pucherito—. Necesito a mi amiga de vuelta.

—No seas exagerada, enana —dijo Edward, riendo—. No pasa más tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Cómo que no? —contradijo Alice, poniendo sus brazos en jarras—. Con eso de que te hiciste amigo de Kyle, se la pasan de niñeros los dos. No sé qué tipo de caramelo le hayas dado a ese niño, Edward, porque a mí, con suerte, me deja respirar cerca de él.

Bella estalló en una carcajada que hizo que Alice entrecerrara los ojos.

—Eso te pasa por esconderle sus juguetes —explicó Bella—. Tiene 4 años, Pig, y no le hace gracia que le escondan sus cosas.

Alice infló las mejillas y le sacó la lengua a su amiga. Se sentó junto a ellos y los observó durante largo rato mientras trabajaban. De vez en cuando, hacían algún comentario, pero Edward y Bella, eran de los que trabajaban en silencio y no les gustaba que nada los interrumpiera.

Bella se fue muy tarde a su casa esa noche. Bueno, tarde para tratarse de un día de semana, pero con la satisfacción de que habían terminado el trabajo. Edward la acompañó a la puerta.

—Somos un buen equipo, después de todo —dijo Bella nerviosamente, mirando sus zapatos.

—Eso parece —contestó Edward, sonriendo, pero como siempre, sin mirarla—. Buenas noches, Isabella.

Bella sintió que un balde de agua fría caíaencima de ella cuando Edward se despidió, y no supo qué decir, así quesu subconsciente habló porella.

—Buenas noches, Edward —se despidió, caminando hacia su auto.

Cuando estuvo sentada frente al volante, suspiró pesadamente y puso en marcha el motor. Abrió levemente la ventanilla para que entrara un poco de aire fresco y finalmente salió de la casa Cullen. Edward no entró a la casa, hasta que Bella se hubo ido (cambiemos por 'había marchado'). Y es que sabía que ahí terminaba todo; Bella volvería a ser la reina del instituto, la que ni siquiera lo miraba. Volvería a ser la chica de siempre, y eso lo frustraba. Por lo menos, las casi dos semanas que habían trabajado juntos, las había disfrutado mucho.

Al día siguiente, Edward llegó temprano al instituto, solo porque odiaba andar corriendo de un lado para otro. Si llegaba antes, tenía tiempo para organizar sus clases y sus libros dentro de su casillero. Fue consciente de quepoco a poco iban llegando los estudiantes, así quesiguió en lo que estaba haciendo sin preocuparse por nada. Se quedó viendo una foto de él y Kyle, y sonrió al recordar cómo la habían tomado.

_**Flash Back **_

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora, Ed? —preguntó el pequeño.

— ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa y vemos la tele? —sugirió Edward—. Hace frío y no queremos que te enfermes, ¿verdad?

Entonces, al pequeño le brillaron los ojos. Edward conocía ese brillo. Estaba planeando algo.

— ¿Me prestas tu celular? —preguntó con cara de gatito mojado.

— ¿Para qué? —contestó con otra pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero tomarme una foto contigo —respondió el pequeño, riendo.

Bella estaba observando la escena desde lejos, unos cuantos metros alejada de ellos. Se preguntabaqué estaban haciendo, cuando vio a Edward sacar su teléfono y dárselo a Kyle.

— ¡Bella! ¿Nos tomamos una foto? —gritó Kyle. Edward abrió demasiado los ojos. Se suponía que era sólo una foto de ellos dos, no de los tres.

Bella suspiró y caminó hacia ellos. Cuando llegó, Kyle hizo el intento de guiñarle un ojo a Edward, pero terminó cerrando los dos, cosa que hizo que Edward sonriera; Bella estaba lista para posar, cuando Kyle se volteó hacia ella.

—Ten —dijo, pasándole el celular de Edward—, se aprieta ahí.

Bella miró a Kyle, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, totalmente desconcertada.

—Pero dijiste que… —comenzó a decir.

—Que nos tomaras una foto —interrumpió Kyle, fingiendo inocencia—. ¿Verdad, Edward?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Bella rodó los ojos y tomó el celular. No tenía caso discutir con él.

_**Fin Flash Back**__._

Edward guardó la foto y cerró su casillero. Caminó un par de metros hacia la cafetería para comprar un café y, cuando levantó la vista, la vio.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo la chica, sonriendo—. Edward Cullen.

— ¡Tanya! —exclamó Edward, caminando hacia ella. La chica abrió los brazos, y lo recibió como sólo se recibe aun viejo amigo que no has visto durante años—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Llegué la semana pasada, y voy a estudiar aquí —respondió ella.

Edward se apartó solo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, y luego volvió a abrazarla; la levantó del piso y comenzó a girar con ella en brazos.

Tanya era una chica linda; hermosa, a decir verdad. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos penetrantes ojos azules; su piel, blanca y tersa, la hacían lucir como una muñeca de porcelana. Además, tenía un cuerpo que rompería el corazón de cualquier ángel de Victoria's Secret.

Bella entró al instituto, con Alice colgada de su brazo, pero se paralizó cuando vio a Edward con una chica.

—Así que, cuando vayamos a comprar… —Alice se quedó callada al ver que Bella no le estaba prestando ni la menor atención. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga, y en su boca se formó una perfecta "o"—. ¿Bella?

—Uh… —fue todo lo que la chica logró decir.

— ¡Alice! —gritó Tanya al verla. Entonces, Alice sonrió y fue a saludar a Tanya, arrastrando a Bella con ella.

—Tanya, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó, abrazándola.

—Bien, gracias —respondió la rubia, sonriendo.

— ¿No es increíble, enana?, Tanya va a estudiar aquí, con nosotros —comentó el Edward más sonriente que Bella hubiese visto jamás—. Será como cuando éramos…

—Pigmeo, nos vemos en clase. Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Bella, interrumpiendo a Edward y alejándose de ellos.

—Pero qué grosera, por el amor de Dios —exclamó Tanya, con cierta cizaña.

— ¿Le pasó algo? —preguntó Edward, realmente preocupado.

—Se levantó con el pie izquierdo —respondió Alice, y se fue tras su amiga.

Edward y Tanya se quedaron mirando, y luego estallaron en una carcajada. Nadie sabía de qué se reían, aunque solo se reían de la situación.

— ¡Bella, espera! —gritó Alice, alcanzado a su amiga— ¿Se puede saber, qué es lo que te pasa?

—Creí que estabas ocupada —contestó Bella, sin mirarla siquiera.

—Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Isabella Swan —dijo Alice, fingiendo molestia—. ¿Se puede saber, por qué tienes esa cara de culo?

—Por nada, sólo me pareció que te ibas a tardar, y decidí dejarlos solos —respondió.

¡_Alguien debería decirle a esa chica__,__ que fucsia y amarillo no se usan juntos, por el amor de Dios_! Pensó Bella, mientras seguía caminando.

—Vamos, Bells —comentó Alice, tratando de distender el ambiente. Algo había hecho enojar a Bella, y ella no sabía qué era. Entonces, algo hizo clic en su cabeza—. Bella…

— ¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué? —masculló, deteniéndose para mirarla.

—Estás celosa —afirmó Alice riéndose, y con eso se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de Bella.

—Cómo te gusta decir babosadas, Alice. ¿Por qué estaría celosa yo de esa chica? —dijo Bella, seria. _A _menos _que cuente su gruesa capa de base y sus raíces negras_, volvió a pensar .

—No puedes estar celosa de Tanya, Bells —comentó Alice.

¡_Si hasta tiene nombre de zorra_!

— ¡Que no estoy celosa, Mary Alice Cullen! —gritó Bella, totalmente molesta.

—Ok, ok… En todo caso, Tanya es nuestra prima, así que… —dijo Alice, con esa carita inocente suya—, si hubieses estado celosa, serías la chica más idiota del mundo.

Esta vez, fue Alice quien se marchó, dejando a Bella con cara de póker. Nunca, nunca, jamás de los jamases, iba a reconocer que le hubiese gustado ser ella quien estaba en los brazos de Edward, dando vueltas en el aire. Entonces, Bella comprendió que había un Edward que ella no conocía, y que probablemente no conocería nunca.

Ese día, Bella decidió que durante el primer receso hablaría con Edward. Aún existía la posibilidad de que fueran amigos; después de todo, habían pasado casi 2 semanas compartiendo tiempo todos los días y no había estallado la tercera guerra mundial.

Edward salió del salón, y comenzó a caminar hacia su casillero, sin prestar atención a los chicos que paseaban a su alrededor. Abrió el armatoste y tiró sus libros dentro, para despuésordenar los de siguiente clase, cuando la escuchó.

—Hola, Edward —saludó Bella, sonriendo.

—Isabella —contestó Edward, sin mirarla—. ¿Se te ofrece algo? Te conozco desde preescolar, y nunca fuiste la primera en saludar.

—Yo… Yo sólo quería saber c**ó**mo estabas —tartamudeó Bella, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber titubeado en frente de él.

—Bien, gracias —respondió Edward, cerrando su casillero, aun sin mirarla—. ¿Tú?

—Uhm… Bien, también, gracias —dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Esto, Edward, yo quería…

Edward rodó los ojos. Era obvio que quería algo, de lo contrario, nunca se hubiese acercado a él de forma voluntaria.

— ¿Qué quieres, Isabella? —preguntó, dándole la cara—. Tengo algo de prisa.

—Por favor, no pretendas creer que me conoces —pidió la chica, más nerviosa que una chica de 16 años, con un atraso en su periodo.

Edward pestañeó repetidas veces, muy rápido, para aclarar sus ideas y tratar de asimilar lo que Bella acaba de decirle. Frunció el ceño antes de contestarle.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo creo conocerte, Swan? —exclamó —. Nunca he creído que lo haga.

—No lo sé —indicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo…, no te dejes llevar por prejuicios.

Edward se quedó mirando a la chica, y estalló en una carcajada, como pocas veces hacía. Dos o tres mirones, se voltearon a ver qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, pero no vieron nada más que a una muy ceñuda Bella Swan.

— ¿Tú, Isabella Swan, me estás pidiendo a mí, que no sea prejuicioso? —respondió Edward, aún riendo—. ¿Tú que no me diriges la palabra porque supuestamente soy un retrasado social? ¿ La misma que me insulta cada vez que tiene oportunidad? ¿Tú que intentaste no trabajar conmigo, porque eso interferiría en mis lecciones a los niños discapacitados? ¿La princesa de hielo, Isabella Swan, le está pidiendo a Edward "perdedor, tarado, freaky" Cullen que no la juzgue?

Bella sintió que su cara ardía, y que sus ojos se llenabande lágrimas. Miró a Edward, buscando algún indicio de broma en su rostro, pero el chico estaba tan serio y con una mirada tan dura, que casi se le congeló el corazón. De cualquier forma, él tenía razón. Ella no estaba posición de exigirle nada, ymenos de pedirle algo semejante. Ella misma estaba llena de prejuicios hacia él, antes de "conocerlo" un poco mejor.

—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes —pidió Bella, mirando sus pies.

—De cualquier forma, Isabella —dijo Edward—, yo no prejuzgo, no apunto con el dedo a nadie, y mucho menos creo saber cosas que son desconocidas para mí. Así que creo que podrás dormir tranquila, porque yo, no pretendo nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y caminó, alejándose de Edward. Él observó la espalda de la chica hasta que la perdió de vista.

_¿Yo dije todo eso?_ Se preguntó, una vez que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. No se arrepentía, pero aun así, no se sentía bien, ni mucho menos orgulloso de lo que había dicho.

Cuando el horario de clases terminó, Bella se fue directo a casa. Saludó a la rápida a su madre y a su hermano, y se fue a su cuarto. "_Cada cual cosecha lo que siembra_", había dicho Jack en su programa, y esa frase le llegó al alma. No podía pedirle a Edward que fuese amable con ella, cuando ella no había sido ni de lejos amable con él, en todos los años que llevaban siendo compañeros.

— ¿Quieren que les cuente algo? —preguntó Jack en la radio, cuando el programa ya terminaba—. Hoy hablé con ella, . Bueno, en realidad, ella habló conmigo.

Bella sonrió al oírlo. Ese chico siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que todas las cosas sonaran bien.

—Se me olvidó decirle que la amo.¿Se lo dicen ustedes por mí? —pidió, antes de despedirse—. Hasta mañana.

Bella apagó su reproductor y cerró los ojos, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola.

— ¡Hey, chica de la mirada en los cielos! —dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Jack te ama.

* * *

><p><em>Bella, Bellita, Bella (8) Me cae mal a veces, es tan testaruda la pobre nena u.u<em>

_Bueno, un nuevo cap y espero que lo disfruten._

_Besos..._

_Inny!_


	6. Puede ser

_**Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por **__**Leticia Eugenia**__**, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Puede ser.<strong>

Para nadie era un misterio que el baile de graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y si a eso le sumamos que todos estaban ansiosos por eximirse de los exámenes finales para poder descansar, se creaba un ambiente realmente tenso entre los estudiantes.

El tema del baile no estaba claro. Se sabía que iba a ser una mascarada, pero algunos querían más; otros, en cambio, estaban felices con que se usaran máscaras, pues de esa forma podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin que nadie supiera quiénes eran en realidad; y a otros pocos, no les importaba en lo más mínimo, porque de cualquier forma no irían. Así, la comunidad de estudiantes del instituto de Forks se iba disgregando. Finalmente, estaba el grupo de amigos de Bella, que sólo pensaba en cómo iban a terminar el baile… lo que pasara en transcurso de él, daba prácticamente lo mismo.

—Tenemos que conseguir que Edward y Bella vayan juntos al baile —le dijo Alice a Rosalie, en el baño.

— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, enana? —preguntó la rubia, alzando una ceja.

—No es una mala idea, Rose —repuso seria—. Creo que a Bella le gusta un poco él, y a Edward, bueno, se le nota a millas de distancia que se le cae la baba por ella.

—Alice —habló Rose, más seria que su amiga—. Esos dos no tienen nada en común. Para nadie es un secreto que Bella detesta a tu hermano, y no entiendo por qué. Francamente, Edward es el sueño de cualquier chica, pero en fin. No coexisten en el mismo universo, y no existe un Edward y Bella.

Alice bajó la vista, algo triste. Sabía que Rose tenía algo de razón. A pesar de los duros términos que había usado la rubia, el orden de los factores no altera el producto. Asintió a los reparos de su amiga y salieron del baño.

Edward, por lo general no asistía a ese tipo de eventos, pero sentía que este año era diferente. Estaba Tanya, su prima, a la que adoraba como si fuese su hermana; tenía que cubrir el baile. No le hacía ilusión tener que trabajar ese día. Pero como donde manda capitán, no manda marinero, no le quedaba de otra que asistir, sí o sí, al dichoso baile.

Bella estaba desanimada. No tenía claro qué era lo que la tenía así de deprimida, pero no estaba emocionada por el baile como años anteriores; apenas hablaba con sus amigos y ya casi no salía de casa. Una vocecilla muy dentro de ella le decía que estaba así por Edward, pero ella, fiel a su orgullo femenino, se negaba a creer eso. No podía ser qu**e,** en solo 2 semanas, Edward se haya encargado de robarle el corazón a su mamá, a su hermano y a ella misma. Ahora, siendo un poco más objetiva ella, estaba completamente frustrada,pues no podía conocer a Jack, Edward la esquivaba olímpicamente y aún no tenía un vestido para el baile. Su madre le recordaba todos los días que los chicos como Edward ya no existían, y su hermano le pedía que llevara a verlo porque lo extrañaba. Todo en su mundo le recordaba a Cullen. _¡Edward, perdedor, Cullen Bella!, que no se te olvide,_ le gritaba su subconsciente. Pero mientras su subconsciente trataba de instarla a que volviera a su vida de siempre, la niña tierna que llevaba de dentro le decía que no dejara ir a aquel chico tímido y de hermosos ojos verdes. Algo había cambiado cuando él "entró" a su vida, y no quería que eso desapareciera. Suspiró, más frustrada que nunca, y caminó hacia su casillero.

— ¡Bella! —gritó James, llamando su atención. Ella se dio vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio quién era.

— ¿Qué quieres, James? —preguntó, algo más cortante de lo que realmente pretendía.

—Me estaba preguntando si ya tienes pareja para el baile —soltó el rubio, dejando ver una de sus mejores sonrisas; esa sonrisa que tenía enamorada a más de la mitad de la población estudiantil femenina.

—No, aún no —respondió Bella, restándole interés—. Pero ya sé con quién quiero í que, si estabas pensando en pedirme que te acompañe al baile, olvídalo.

James parpadeó repetidas veces para procesar que Bella acaba de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Nunca nadie le había dicho que no, menos una chica.

—Pregúntaselo a Victoria. Sé que quiere ir contigo —dijo Bella, casualmente, restándole importancia al tema.

James asintió y, sin decir una palabra, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dejándola sola. Ella nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco. Alguien,en silencio, estaba observando aquella escena y, en el mismo silencio, sonrió.

—Hola, ¿Bella? —preguntó una voz masculina cuando Bella contestó la llamada. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a mil por hora.

— ¿Jack? —contestó con un hilo de voz, rezando porque fuese él.

—Sí —dijo el chico, animado—, me estaba preguntando si… bueno, no quiero sonar atrevido ni nada, pero…

— ¿Pero, qué? —lo urgió Bella—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, es sólo que me toca cubrir el baile de graduación, y quería saber si te interesaría reunirte conmigo —explicó Jack, casi como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso—. Digo, después de todo, tú siempre has querido conocerme y…

— ¡Claro que si! —chilló Bella, dando un saltito. Pero su emoción se apaciguó levemente cuando su subconsciente hizo acto de presencia. _¡Llevará antifaz, imbécil!_ Le gritó con un megáfono—. ¿Cómo te reconoceré?

—Sólo lo sabrás —respondió Jack, con un tono de voz divertido—. Te veo en el baile, Bella.

—Hasta el baile —confirmó Bella, apoyándose en su casillero mientras se quedaba mirando el teléfono, y suspiró esperanzada. Por fin, después de casi 3 años oyéndolo, lo vería cara a cara. Bueno, en teoría, al menos.

Unos pasos hicieron que Bella levantara la vista. Edward avanzaba con aire despreocupado hacia su casillero, mirando al frente como pocas veces ella había visto. Tenía algo raro.¿Se había cortado el cabello?

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando, giró su cabeza, y sus ojos chocaron por un nanosegundo con los de Bella. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, e intentó seguir con su camino.

—Edward —saludó Bella, educadamente. El chico se detuvo, y se volvió a mirarla.

—Hola, Isabella —contestó él con normalidad, y Bella supo disimular muy bien su decepción porque la había llamado por su nombre completo.

— ¿Ya tienen el tema definitivo de baile? —preguntó, con aire desinteresado.

—Sí, pero es información exclusiva —dijo Edward, divertido—. Por lo tanto, deberás esperar a que nos den autorización para divulgarla.

—Hum, veo que Alice y tú tienen más en común de lo que todo el mundo cree —indicó ella, negando con la cabeza, divertida. Sabía que Edward le diría de qué se trataba.

—Si alguien se entera, diré que me extorsionaste, Swan —susurró, bajando la cabeza para hablarle bajito—. Será una mascarada, algo especial. Muy parecido a los antiguos carnavales de Venecia, con bufones y marionetas.

Bella sonrió con satisfacción y asintió como una niña buena. Se separaron un poco, cuando un par de estudiantes pasaban por ahí.

— ¿Contenta? —inquirió Edward, levantando una ceja.

—Mucho —respondió ella, muy pagada de sí misma—. ¿Ya tienes cita para el baile?

—No, tengo que cubrirlo por lo del anuario —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, así que dudo que alguien quiera ir conmigo si la voy a dejar sola toda la noche.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y, de una u otra forma, entendió el motivo de Edward para no pedirle a nadie que lo acompañara al baile. Eso era mucho menos frustrante que decir que nadie quería ir con él.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿Uh? —balbuceó Bella, volviendo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ya te invitó alguien al baile?

—James —informó Bella, sin interés.

—Ah —fue todo lo que dijo Edward ante aquella revelación.

—Pero le dije que no —añadió Bella, y él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, por que sabía que nadie le decía que no a James.

—Guau —soltó, riendo— Sí que tienes agallas, chica.

Bella se unió a su risa, y se dio cuenta de que Edward no le guardaba ningún rencor por todos los años de desaires que llevaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor y vergüenza justo en la boca del estomago al pensarlo.

—Kyle quiere que lo lleve a tu casa. Dice que te olvidaste de él.

—Puedes llevarlo cuando quieras. Sabes a qué horas estoy en casa.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar con un mensaje detexto. ¿De quién? Eso no lo sabía.

—Nos vemos en clase de Biología, Bella —se despidió Edward, caminando en la misma dirección por la que había aparecido.

—Hoy nos dicen que nota nos sacamos —añadió ella, algo consternada aún. Edward sólo sonrió.

_¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Fue real? ¡Me llamó Bella! _La niña tierna en elinterior de Bella daba pequeños brinquitos de alegría.

Rosalie se quedó con la boca abierta al ver todo eso: cómo Bella había rechazado a James, cómo luego había llamado a Edward, cómo ambos habían estado hablando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, arreglando para verse después de clases, usando de excusa al pequeño hermano de Bella y cómo él le decía "Bella", a Bella, cuando siempre le había dicho "Isabella". Corrió por todo el instituto, buscando a Alice. Si no se lo contaba, la enana le cortaría los pechos. Cuando por fin la localizó, le soltó todo con pelos y señales. Tal vez exageró un poco en ciertos detalles, pero es que no era para menos. Se trataba de dos de sus mejores amigos, que habían pasado de odiarse, a ser "amigos". Alice chilló emocionada ante los acontecimientos que le narraba Rose.

— ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! —gritaba, aplaudiendo, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué tan cerca estaban?

—Ay, Ali, por Dios —dijo Rose, riendo—, cerca cómo cuando hablas con alguien, con un buen amigo, no sé…

A Alice le brillaban los ojitos de pura felicidad. Por fin se habría una pequeña luz de esperanza en la fría relación que llevaban su hermano y su mejor amiga. Ya se encargaría ella de que esa lucecita fuese creciendo.

Todos los maestros sabían que la última hora de clases era la más complicada, puestodos los alumnos están cansados y solo quieren irse a casa. Por esta razón, el señor Banner solo hacía actividades prácticas durante este periodo. Todos estaban en silencio, oyendo las notas del proyecto. Por cosas de tiempo, el señor Banner había suspendido la exposición; le faltarían horas para que todos los alumnos alcanzaran a exponer sus trabajos y eso alivió a varios de los más holgazanes, pero a otros, como Bella e incluso el mismo Edward, aunque odiara hablar en público, les había desagradado. Ninguno de los dos sabía si era porque de verdad quería exponer el dichoso trabajo, o porque ya no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos.

—Cullen, Swan —anunció el profesor, y los dos contuvieron la respiración—, pasaré por alto que hay algunos detalles de terminología y redacción, perotienen una A+.

Se oyeron varios bufidos, protestas y una que otra felicitación. ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y asintieron en silencio. A los pocos minutos, Bella deslizó un pedacito de papel hacia Edward.

_Sí que somos un buen equipo._

Edward evitó sonreír como idiota, y le respondió.

_Usted lo ha dicho, señorita Swan._

Y le devolvió el papel. Bella asintió, y no ocultó su sonrisa. Estaba contenta porque Edward había cedido, Jack le había ofrecido que se vieran, y porque había obtenido un A+ en su trabajo. Un día, que pintaba para ser aburrido y sin chiste, pasaba a ser un gran día con todas sus letras. El seños Banner les dio los últimos diezminutos de clases para que hablaran, a un volumen moderado por supuesto.

Bella hizo un repaso rápido de lo que sabía de Edward, gracias al poco filtro de Alice**. **De algún recóndito lugar de su memoria a largo plazo, sacó que Edward había trabajado en la radio de Forks en el primer año de instituto. Jack llevaba allí por lo menos 4 años, por lo que, si tenía la suficiente buena suerte, él le podía dar más detalles del chico que se colaba en sus pensamientos cuando le deba a gana.

— ¿Conoces a Jack? —soltó sin más y Edward palideció.

— ¿El de la radio? —preguntó, algo nervioso y sin mirarla.

—Sí —respondió, tratando de restarle importancia altema. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo que todos supieran de su interés hacia él.

Entonces, Edward sonrió levemente y rebuscó en su mente qué podía decirle, sin que le dijera nada en realidad.

—Sí, somos buenos amigos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Noticia nueva. Alice una vez le había dicho a Bella que él sí tenía amigos. Ahora, sólo estaba confirmando.

— ¿Cómo es? —preguntó, ávida de información.

— ¿Cómo es en qué? —contestó con otra pregunta.

—Físicamente, y de lo otro también —explicó, acercándose a Edward, como si le estuviese contando un secreto—. ¿Es tan simpático como se oye en la radio?

—Sí, eso creo —respondió escuetamente—. Y, físicamente es… pues él es… No lo sé, Bella. No me fijo en las cualidades de los hombres.

Bella dio un respingo, y luego soltó una risita nerviosa. Claro, seguramente si Jack fuese una Jackie, Edward podría haberle proporcionado algo más de información.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, divertida—. No quise incomodarte.

Edward negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de manera. Probablemente, acababa de entender que ahora, en lugar de una Alice, tendría dos.

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez que leo los capítulos antes de subirlos, me dan ganas de escribir la historia completa y luego subirla para que no tengan que esperar por saber que es lo que va a pasar, y es que de verdad, encuentro que es tan hermosa *-* y tengo algunos flashasos de momentos futuros que me hacen andar vomitando corazones todo el día...<em>

_Bueno, no tomen en cuenta mis parloteos y disfruten el cap :)_

_Besos..._

_Inny!_


	7. Como Si Tuviésemos Cuatro Años

_**Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por **__**Leticia Eugenia**__**, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Como si tuviésemos cuatro años.<strong>

Edward no sabía porque el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, pero era día sábado y podía dormir hasta tarde porque no tenía que ir a la escuela; si quería, ni siquiera se tendría que levantar, pero había adquirido un compromiso el día anterior con Renée Swan, la mamá de Bella, y Kyle, que habían ido por ella al instituto. Debía llevar a Kyle al parque, iban a ir todos sus compañeritos y la señora Swan tenía un compromiso con Charlie, además Bella iba a ir de compras con Alice para lo del baile.

Se levantó, y arrastró perezosamente los pies hasta el baño; se duchó y luego bajó por el desayuno. A eso de las 10:45 salió hacia la casa Swan, Kyle debía estar en el parque a las 11:30. Cuando llegó no tuvo necesidad de llamar a la puerta ya que estaba abierta.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Renée, saliendo con un gran bulto entre sus brazos—. Kyle está listo, le preparé una mochila con todo lo que necesitará; gracias nuevamente cariño, no sabes el favor que nos haces.

—No hay problema, lo hago con gusto —contestó sonriendo y finalmente entró a la casa. Bella discutía con alguien por teléfono, aparentemente era Alice, y en cuanto lo vio, subió las escaleras.

Edward fue a la cocina en donde encontró a Kyle aún sentado, coloreando al Rayo McQueen.

—Hola, Ed —saludó el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, campeón —respondió Edward—. Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde si no salimos dentro de cinco minutos.

Kyle miró sus manitos y frunció los labios, Edward comprendió que el niño estaba pensando en algo y no sabía cómo decirlo.

— ¿Está todo bien, Kyle? —preguntó el chico bajando un poco el rostro para mirar al niño. El pequeño levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward antes de hablar.

— ¿Cómo sabes…? —Comenzó el niño pero se quedó callado y volvió a pensar— ¿Cómo le dices a una niña que te gusta?

Edward sonrió y se enderezó, el pequeño Kyle estaba enamorado; bueno, a los cuatro años te enamoras todos los días.

Cuando Bella bajó las escaleras oyó voces en la cocina, se acercó pero no llegó a atravesar la puerta, se quedó oyendo la conversación entre su hermano y Edward.

—Te juro que he intentado de todo —dijo el pequeño en una actitud muy teatral rodando los ojos—. Le he quitado sus juguetes, escondí sus crayones, le he jalado el cabello… todo, Edward, te lo juro.

Edward sonrió con ternura, los niños eran tan fascinantes, esas pequeñas personitas que creían saberlo todo sobre todo y derretían a medio mundo con sus ojitos de gatito mojado.

—A las niñas no le gusta que les jalen el cabello, Kyle, les duele —explicó con voz suave—. Tampoco que les escondas o quites sus cosas, ¿a ti te gusta que te hagan eso?

—No —respondió el niño—. ¿Qué hago entonces?

— ¿Has probado con regalarle algo? ¿Un dulce, una flor? —Preguntó y Kyle negó— ¿Has hablado con ella al menos?

—Sí, el otro día le dije que su vestido nuevo parecía un bombón masticado —dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo, Edward rió de una forma tan particular que Bella sonrió al oírlo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Muy bien, Kyle, ¿cómo se llama la niña?

—Allison —respondió el pequeño.

—De acuerdo, en el auto te digo como hacerle saber que te gusta —dijo bajando al pequeño de la silla. Bella supo que en ese momento debía aparecer.

Edward tomó la mochila de Kyle y la sostuvo con una mano mientras le daba la otra al niño, cuando salieron de la cocina se toparon de frente con Bella.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos? —Preguntó la chica— Alice pasará a recogerme al parque.

Edward miró a Kyle casi como buscando una respuesta afirmativa, el niño sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro —respondieron los dos al unísono.

Fueron los tres al auto de Edward, luego de acomodar a Kyle en su silla de seguridad abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Bella subiera y finalmente él lo hizo también. En cuanto Bella se sentó, se puso sus audífonos aunque no iba a escuchar nada, quería oír a Edward que iba a decirle a su hermano el cómo conquistar a una niña. Edward volteó a ver a Kyle y le guiñó un ojo, puso el auto en marcha antes de hablar.

—Ok campeón, este es el asunto —comenzó Edward serio mientras Kyle le ponía toda su atención—, olvida lo que has hecho hasta ahora, tienes que ser gentil y amable. ¿Va a estar en el parque hoy?

—Sip.

—Perfecto, lo primero que harás será disculparte por todo lo que ya le has hecho —dijo el chico haciendo que Kyle frunciera el ceño.

—Si hago eso pensaran que soy un tonto…

—Pero ella pensará que eres lindo —contradijo guiñándole nuevamente—. Te voy a comprar una paleta con forma de flor para que se la regales.

—De acuerdo —asintió el pequeño entusiasmado.

Bella tenía una sonrisa sutil en los labios, se preguntaba si Edward había puesto en práctica cuando era un niño algo de lo que le había sugerido a Kyle. Aunque lo dudaba, el común de los niños hacia lo mismo que su hermano, la agresión era la forma de llamar su atención.

Cuando llegaron al parque no les tomó mucho tiempo divisar al grupo de clase de Kyle. Edward llevó al niño y lo dejó con sus compañeros, y la maestra le sonrió. Fue al carro de golosinas por la paleta que le había prometido al niño.

— ¿Así qué eres Edward Cupido Cullen? —preguntó Bella divertida siguiéndolo, el chico se sonrojó— ¡Oh no, no!, Edward no lo dije para molestarte, me parece… me parece…

Bella frunció los labios y se quedó callada, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué lo encontraba lindo? ¿Tierno tal vez? Negó con la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, bufó.

—Me parece bastante dulce de tu parte ayudar a mi hermano en esto —dijo finalmente—. Aunque me pregunto porque no me preguntó a mí.

—Porque eres una chica —respondió él sin mirarla.

—Qué observador —masculló ella en tono irónico.

—Me refiero a que si a mí me gustara alguien, a la última persona que le pediría ayuda para conquistarla sería a mi hermana —aclaró Edward esperando que entendiera su punto.

—Bueno, cuando tienes una hermana como Alice…

—Él tiene cuatro años Bella, y tú diecisiete, no sé si lo hayas notado pero tu hermano y tú no hablan el mismo idioma.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —quiso saber ella algo molesta. ¿Él le estaba diciendo que no podía ayudar a su hermanito sólo porque los separaban trece años? Porque si ese era el caso, él tenía la misma diferencia de edad con Kyle, estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

— ¿Si Kyle te preguntara qué puede regalarle a su amiguita qué le aconsejarías? —Bella lo pensó un par de segundos y respondió pensando en algo que le gustaba a ella cuando tenía esa edad años.

—Una Barbie Malibú probablemente —respondió aún sin dejar de pensar ello.

—Esa era la Barbie favorita de Alice —recordó Edward.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella, era la de ella también pues jugaban juntas.

— ¿Te das cuenta? —preguntó él y ella frunció el ceño— Pensaste en algo que a ti te gustaba a los cuatro años, a las niñas de ahora no les gustan las barbies Bella, prefieren las Monster's High.

En la boca de Bella se formó una perfecta "o" cuando comprendió a lo que se refería, y quiso darse de cachetadas solo por no haberlo pillado antes.

Al llegar al carro, Edward pidió cuatro paletas: dos con forma de flor y dos redondas, le dio una de flor a Bella mientras abría una de las redondas para él, las otras eran para Kyle y su amiga. Bella sonrió al recibirla y se imaginó, por un segundo subatómico, a Edward y ella de pequeños en el parque, a él regalándole aquella paleta porque a ella le gustaba y a ella recibiéndola con una sonrisa inocente en los labios; pensamiento que desechó de inmediato porque ella no podía gustarle a Edward, ni siquiera cuando tenían cuatro.

Edward le pidió a la maestra de Kyle que lo llamara para entregarle la paleta, el niño fue corriendo y lo abrazó cuando finalmente llegó a su lado.

— ¿Ya le pediste disculpas? —preguntó y el niño asintió— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que gracias —respondió Kyle, y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, ahora le regalas la paleta y le dices que nunca más la vas a tratar mal, y que si quiere ir a los columpios contigo. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó y el pequeño asintió entusiasmado.

Edward le hizo señas a Bella para que lo siguiera, iba hacia los columpios porque quería ser testigo presencial de lo que Kyle iba a hacer. Ella lo siguió en silencio pensando aún en la pequeña charla que habían tenido, y debía admitir que el chico tenía talento. ¿Por qué no aplicaba esos concejos con él mismo? Se ocultaron detrás de un árbol en el preciso momento en el Kyle y su amiguita, llegaron. _Ese nene tiene buen gusto_, pensó Edward; la niña era muy bonita, tenía el pelo levemente rojizo amarrado cuidadosamente en dos moños y unos ojos aun más azules que los de Kyle, la piel blanca casi lechosa con las mejillas rosadas y sus labios que eran tan pequeñitos que parecía que siempre los tenía fruncidos.

—De verdad, te prometo que no voy a volver a jalarte el cabello, Allie —dijo el pequeño Kyle en tono solemne. Edward se mordió los labios para aguantar la risa–. Ten.

La niña recibió la paleta con una enorme sonrisa en su pequeña boquita y luego lo miró.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella con una voz cantarina y alegre—. Gracias.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó el niño, y tanto Bella como Edward abrieron los ojos como platos.

Allison, en una actitud digna de un Oscar, se llevó las manos a la boca y se la cubrió, luego sonrió y saltó encima de Kyle; todos tomaron esa reacción como un sí.

— ¡Te voy a besar! —gritó la niña haciendo que el niño saliera corriendo.

— ¡No! ¡Iugh! —decía mientras huía de su pequeña compañera.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y sitió su pecho inflarse de puro orgullo, puede que hasta se le hayan aguado los ojos, pero nadie lo notó.

— ¿A qué hora va a llegar Alice? —preguntó mirando su reloj, ya eran las doce.

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo que me pasaría a recoger aquí —le informó Bella con aire despreocupado.

— ¿Quieres columpiarte? —ofreció Edward mirándola— Mientras esperas, así no te aburres tanto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y fueron a los columpios, se sentó en uno y comenzó a balancearse con los pies aún en el suelo.

— ¿No te vas a columpiar?

—Me da miedo que se rompa —explicó él divertido. Pero era verdad, ya no pesaba los dieciocho kilos que pesaba cuando tenía cuatro.

—No pasa nada —dijo Bella animándolo—. ¿A qué salto más alto que tú?

Edward sonrió de medio lado ante aquel desafío, no lo iba a rechazar, y en cuestión de segundos estaba en el columpio junto a Bella. Ambos cogieron algo de velocidad y cuando estuvieron más o menos iguales acordaron los términos de su juego.

—Si yo gano —dijo Bella—, me tienes que presentar a Jack.

Edward sonrió antes de hablar, no esperaba menos de ella.

—Si gano yo —se detuvo un momento a pensarlo nuevamente—, tienes que aceptar ir a un cita conmigo.

— ¿Qué clase de cita? —preguntó de inmediato la castaña.

—Una cita normal, ir al cine, beber algún refresco tal vez —explicó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hecho —aceptó ella sonriendo y se preparó para saltar—. Uno… dos… y… ¡Tres!

Ambos dejaron sus columpios y salieron disparados por el aire. Al tocar el suelo ambos cayeron, pero por unos cuantos centímetros el ganador fue Edward; rieron a carcajadas y se quejaron un poco por la caída. Bella se quedó recostada en el pasto mientras que él se sentó dándole levemente la espalda, con uno de sus brazos muy cerca del rostro de la chica.

—Soy una anciana —comentó ella respirando agitadamente, entonces giró su cabeza para mirar a Edward topándose de frente con el brazo de él—. Oye, tienes brazos velludos —dijo tomando el brazo del chico con una de sus manos, al instante a él se le erizó la piel y ella sintió una particular corriente eléctrica en sus dedos.

—Si —estuvo de acuerdo Edward volteando su rostro para verla—, desde los catorce, creo.

Bella sonrió dulcemente aún mirando el brazo de Edward, levantó el rostro topándose de frente con el de él y sus ojos chocaron por segunda vez en toda su vida. Bella sintió que se perdía en esos ojos, tan llenos de sentimientos, tan gentiles y no le dio miedo admitirse a sí misma que tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, pero no quería dejar de mirarlo; fue entonces cuando la burbuja se reventó.

— ¡Edward, Bella! —Gritaba Kyle corriendo hacia ellos con su amiga de la mano— Les presento a mi novia.

Él sonrió y Bella se enterneció hasta la medula, todo eso había sido gracias a Edward.

—Es muy bonita —dijo él sonriéndole a la niña—. Mucho gusto, yo soy Edward.

—Yo Allison —se presentó la niña sonriendo un tanto avergonzada.

—Yo soy Bella, la hermana de Kyle —saludó Bella llamando la atención de la niña.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Edward es tu novio? —preguntó la pequeña haciendo que Edward se sonrojara y ella no supiera que responder.

—No, solo somos… —ella miró a Edward y no supo que decir. ¿Qué eran?

—Amigos —completó Edward serio. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero esa duda le había dolido.

— ¿Por qué no son novios? —Preguntó la niña— Él es lindo —comentó mirando a Bella, la aludida quería que en ese momento se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y la tragara.

_Si sólo bastara con que fuera lindo_, pensó Bella algo triste. No sabía cómo responderle esa pregunta a la niña, no podía decirle que ella pensaba que Edward era un retrasado social casi autista, que vivía en su propio mundo y no aceptaba ningún tipo de conexión con el exterior, porque eso era lo que ella pensaba de él antes de… antes de conocerlo un poco.

—Lo que pasa, es que le escondí sus juguetes y luego le jaloneé el cabello, entonces ella ahora cree que soy un tonto —dijo Edward lanzando un enorme salvavidas a Bella.

— ¿Él te hizo eso? —Preguntó la niña y ella no pudo más que asentir— Entonces está bien que no seas su novia, los niños son tontos a veces.

Bella sonrió y Edward le guiñó un ojo a Kyle, el pequeño hermano de Bella había notado algo raro en la forma que su hermana miraba a Edward, ya no era como aquel primer día que fue a su casa a hacer la tarea.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, un pequeño duendecito se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. Alice se había tardado a propósito, sólo para Bella y Edward se quedaran un rato a solas, y luego de ver la escena de los columpios supo que no se había equivocado. Con una sonrisa que nadie le quitaba de la cara se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, Bella —saludó con un tono más feliz de lo normal—. Lamento la tardanza, tuve una discusión con Jazz y me quitó más tiempo del que creí. Hola, Ed.

—Qué onda, Enana —dijo el chico moviendo su manos a modo de saludo. Kyle frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Seguro, vamos —respondió Bella. Se arrodilló y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Kyle, otro a Allison, luego miró a Edward y estuvo a punto de darle un beso a él también pero se contuvo—.Adiós, Edward.

—Adiós, Isabella —respondió él cuando la chica finalmente se levantó y se alejó del lugar con su hermana.

Podía ser que luego de irse, ¿a ella se le olvidara que debía salir con él y que aquella cita jamás se concretara? Pero lo que Edward no sabía, es que Bella estaba deseando que le pusiera fecha, porque le gustara admitirlo o no, se moría de ganas por seguir cerca de él.

—Tengo una cita con tu hermano —le soltó a Alice en el auto.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó la morena tan fuerte, que Bella tuvo que poner un dedo en su oído izquierdo.

—Eso, hicimos una apuesta y perdí, así que tengo que salir con él —le informó a su amiga. Alice estuvo levemente decepcionada, pero era una cita después de todo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que apostaste tú? —quiso saber solo por curiosidad.

—Conocer a Jack —dijo Bella mirando por la ventana, no sabía porque exactamente le había pedido eso, costumbre tal vez. Porque mientras más cerca estaba de Edward menos pensaba en Jack.

—Razonable —acotó Alice, y la conversación terminó ahí.

Mientras, en el parque, Edward miraba a Kyle y Allison jugar y reírse. Si tan solo pudiera devolver el tiempo y volver a tener cuatro años, todo sería distinto; ahora sabía que podía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Hola! lamento la tardanza, no me odien, ustedes saben que hay cosas que escapan de nuestras manos y por más que queramos no podemos hacer mucho por hacer las cosas rápido.<em>

_Pero aquí tienen actu :)_

_¿A poco no dan ganas que conseguirse un Edward así? *-*_

_Espero que disfruten el cap, me cuentan qué les parece._

_Besos._

_Inny!_


	8. Descubriéndote

**Declaimer: La Saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.**

**Capítulo beteado por **_**Leticia Eugenia**_**, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Descubriéndote.<strong>

Una vez que llegaron al centro comercial, fueron a una tienda de antigüedades para buscar antifaces y hablaron con el dependiente para que las dejara mirar todo lo que quisieran. Revolvieron baúles llenos de cosas del año uno, Alice no encontró nada que le llamase la atención, pero Bella, halló un antifaz hermoso, sabía que era de hombre, pero no estaba pensando en usarlo ella. La máscara tenía terminaciones en dorado con bordes redondeados, dándole aspecto tribal. Era perfecto.

— ¿No pensarás usar eso verdad? —Preguntó la duende llamando la atención de su amiga.

—No es para mí —Explicó seria.

— Notaste que es de hombre, ¿verdad?—Cuestionó.

—Sí, lo noté. Te dije que no es para mí, Alice —respondió la castaña.

— ¿Para quién entonces?

—Edward —pronunció simplemente, caminando hacia la caja para pagar la máscara.

Alice tenía la mandíbula casi rozando el piso, luego de haber reaccionado comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua. No podía creer que le estuviese comprando un antifaz a su hermano. ¡¿De qué se había perdido?!

Al salir de allí, la pequeña chica permaneció en silencio, Bella se preguntó por qué, lo normal hubiese sido que la acorralara haciéndole tantas preguntas como fuese posible, pero no, iba en silencio pensativa.

— ¿Por qué…? —Cuestionó pero se calló de golpe.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Respondió Bella.

—No sé… como preguntarte lo que quiero saber —sentenció Alice—. Así que dame un momento.

Bella se encogió de hombros dejando que su amiga procesara lo que la tenía tan consternada, aunque ella sabía que estaba así porque había pensado en comprarle un antifaz a Edward.

—Vamos a una librería, Al, necesito un nuevo block de dibujo y algunos lápices —pidió a su amiga, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza aún algo pasmada.

Bella compró lo que necesitaba, salieron nuevamente mientras la morena seguía pensando en cómo plantear la pregunta. No entendía por qué lo había hecho, por lo que se decidió a hablar antes de que sus propios pensamientos la dejaran sin habla.

— ¿Por qué pensaste en comprarle un antifaz a mi hermano? —Preguntó finalmente haciendo que Bella bufara.

—Porque vi el traje que tienes pensado para él y ese era perfecto, le da contraste e iluminación al príncipe azul que escogiste —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bella, no estás hablando con Edward, que no se te olvide —le recriminó la pequeña haciéndola sentir avergonzada.

—Es una forma de darle las gracias por ayudar a Kyle —explicó y Alice frunció el ceño —. Mi hermano le pidió a Edward que lo ayudara a decirle a una amiguita que le gusta y él lo hizo. Fue tan adorable y tierno, —suspiró— que ahora tengo una diminuta cuñada que se llama Allison.

Alice sonrió, no se había equivocado, él era bueno. Además pudo notar que debajo de la carcasa de chica dura en la que Bella estaba escondida, comenzaba a nacer un sentimiento diferente, pero la chica debía descubrirlo por ella misma.

—De acuerdo —respondió —, te creo. Edward puede con cualquier cosa que se le ponga en frente —comentó distraída. Menos contigo, pensó mirándola y sonrió de esa forma que Bella conocía: Alice estaba planeando algo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con lo que su amiga había dicho y agradeció que la explicación que le había dado la dejara conforme, porque ya no le hizo más preguntas.

—Ahora, vamos por tu vestido —dijo la morena—. Luego los zapatos.

— ¿Y el tuyo? —Preguntó Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Llegó esta mañana —le informó—. ¿No te acuerdas que lo compré online?

—Claro, lo había olvidado.

Alice no dejó que Bella pusiera reparos en el vestido que había escogido, a ella aún no le convencía del todo, pero según la duende era perfecto.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó a la cara de 'no me gusta' —Realza el escote te acentúa la cintura. ¿Por qué no te agrada?

—No sé —respondió Bella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Esperaba algo más... moderno.

— ¿Quieres ir a un baile de la Edad Media con un vestido que enseñe la mitad del cuerpo? —Cuestionó Alice abriendo la boca exageradamente como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando— ¡Qué suerte que me tienes a mí para ayudarte!

Se resignó y sacudió la cabeza, sabía que no podría ganarle a Alice. El vestido era de princesa, lindo, si, pero no estaba del todo segura. Mientras se quitaba la prenda, la morena le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Rosalie, la necesitaba para llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan. La rubia respondió que llegaba en veinte minutos.

Mientras esperaba, hizo correr a Bella de una tienda a otra, sólo para matar el tiempo, una vez que la rubia confirmó su llegada Alice arrastró a su amiga hacia una tienda de zapatos, donde por "obra divina", estaba Rosalie.

—Supongo que tampoco me dejarás escoger los zapatos —bufó Bella al entrar a la tienda.

—Pues no —le sonrió —. Puedes elegirlos tú.

Bella rió divertida, unos cuantos pasos y se encontraron con Rose, que fingía estar mirando el último modelo de tacones de Gucci, la castaña miró a Alice la cual asintió yendo a saludar a la rubia.

— ¿No ibas a estar todo el día con Emmett? —Preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

—Jamás no dije eso —respondió, mirando a Alice.

—Él, sí —afirmó Bella.

— ¿Y desde cuando crees en lo que ese tonto dice? —Preguntó Alice, riendo. No quería que su amiga sospechara que todo era obra suya.

Bella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a mirar las estanterías, tomando uno que otro zapato para examinarlo más de cerca, nada la convencía y sabía que era porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte, estaba pensando en Edward. Fijó la vista en un punto por algunos segundos, luego parpadeó repetidas veces. Ahí estaban, dorados como el antifaz y como su vestido, con un tacón moderado de seis o siete centímetros, lisos, sencillos, era lo que deseaba, tomó uno y se volteó.

— ¡Alice! —La llamó enseñándole el zapato que tenía en las manos, la morena sonrió satisfecha.

—Perfectos —moduló, Bella llamó al vendedor para indicarle su talla, los pagó y fueron a almorzar.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde llegaron a la casa Cullen, de haber podido Bella se hubiese ido a su casa a dibujar un rato, pero Alice y Rosalie le pidieron que fuera con ellas porque querían "afinar" detalles, es decir: decidir peinados, maquillaje, accesorios e incluso ropa interior. Así que se resignó preparándose para lo que venía, claro que como condición, pidió ser la última.

—Hola mamá —saludó Alice cuando entraron a la casa.

—Hola, cielo —respondió Esme con el cariño de siempre— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Muy bien —sonrió la chica a su madre—. ¿Ya llegó Edward?

—Sí, se está dando un baño —le informó.

— ¿No lo hizo antes de salir esta mañana? —Cuestionó confundida.

—Sí, pero una horda de niños de cuatro años tuvo la idea de jugar a "Los viajes de Gulliver" —Rio Esme— ¿Te imaginas cómo lo dejaron los liliputienses?

Alice comenzó a reír como loca seguida de su madre y Rosalie, pero Bella permaneció seria, ella no contaba con que Edward estuviera en casa, como si lo hubiese invocado, el chico apareció con el cabello mojado, goteándole en los hombros con el torso desnudo con una toalla amarrada en las caderas.

—Mamá, ¿dónde dejaste mi espuma de afeitar? —Preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia ella sin haberse percatado de las visitas. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se tornó tan rojo que Esme creyó que se estaba asfixiando.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Exclamó caminando hacia él, Edward sólo asintió mirándola únicamente a ella— Está en la parte de abajo de tu lavabo, donde siempre.

El cobrizo asintió nuevamente para luego correr escaleras arriba. Rosalie le dio un codazo tan fuerte a Bella que hizo que la chica le dedicara una mirada de odio.

—Cierra la boca —susurró la rubia haciéndola reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Madre e hija intercambiaron algunas frases más para luego las tres subir a la habitación de Alice. Mientras sus amigas alistaban las cosas, Bella se quitó las converse, tomó el nuevo block de dibujo, un lápiz y se acomodó en la cama; comenzó con trazos irregulares, figuras abstractas que luego comenzaron a tomar forma, el perfil de alguien empezaba a asomarse en lo que hacía, nariz recta y una barbilla cuadrada, luego manos grandes de dedos delgados, largos, manos de hombre. Unos labios sonriendo con dientes perfectos, un torso desnudo, los ojos enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, cejas gruesas y masculinas, todo con demasiado detalle. Bella no fue consiente de lo ensimismada que estaba en la labor hasta que su pequeña amiga le lanzó un labial haciéndole levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó desconcertada.

— ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó enseñándole el moño que había hecho en la rubia cabellera de Rose.

—Es lindo —respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

Rose y Alice se miraron encogiendo los hombros, entonces Bella volvió a mirar su dibujo y sintió que el mundo giraba rápido, mareándola. En toda la hoja tenía dibujos de Edward; eran sus manos, los ojos, labios y su rostro. Cerró el block lo más rápido que pudo y lo dejó en suelo junto a su bolso, se levantó de la cama de un brinco y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Voy por un vaso de agua —informó a sus amigas—. ¿Quieren algo?

—Un jugo —respondió Rose.

—Nop, nada —dijo Alice—. Aunque, si ves a Edward, ¿puedes decirle que venga?

Tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió, la Duende por su parte miró a la rubia quien asintió en silencio, ambas habían notado que con sólo mencionar el nombre del muchacho, Bella se ponía nerviosa.

—Te digo que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada —comentó Rose cuando la castaña salió de la habitación—. ¿Cómo es que no la viste?

—Estaba pendiente de Edward —se defendió—. ¿Viste cómo se puso de colorado? Tú ya lo has visto en paños menores, no creo que haya sido por ti.

—Ni yo —estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Ya lo veras —dijo Alice alzando ambas cejas—. Primero tenemos que conseguir, de alguna forma, que ellos lleguen juntos al baile. ¿Sabías que Jack le ofreció a Bella conocerse esa noche?

Rosalie estaba mirando los esmaltes de uñas, pero dejó de hacerlo al notar que su amiga tenía las vista seria y confundida.

— ¿Él hizo qué? —Preguntó.

—Eso, le dijo que se vieran en el baile —se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso quieres que vayan juntos, ¿verdad? —concluyó la rubia.

—Si, en parte es eso —confirmó—. Pero quiero también quiero que Bella se dé cuenta que le gusta más Edward que Jack, a mi hermano puede verlo al otro no y probablemente nunca lo haga.

Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo, Jack era una voz en off que parecía estar oculto como el fantasma de la ópera, Edward en cambio, suplicaba que alguien se detuviera a verlo.

Bella se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo el segundo vaso de agua, lo enjuagó y fue hacia la heladera para sacar el jugo, vertió un poco en el vaso para después guardarlo. Estaba lista para volver con sus amigas cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía que salía de una habitación en la que ella no recordaba haber entrado nunca, caminó despacio hasta la puerta ligeramente abierta y sonrió como idiota, el que tocaba el piano estaba de espalda, pero ella no necesitaba verle la cara para saber de quién se trataba, acababa de dibujarlo a la perfección. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cerrando') los ojos mientras oía la canción, no recordaba haber escuchado antes, unos segundos después la música cesó para dar paso a una maldición.

— ¡Demonios! —Gruñó Edward frustrado mientras borraba algo de la hoja.

Estaba componiendo, Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón al darse cuenta que era una canción original.  
>Dio media vuelta para irse cuando él se levantó de golpe volteándose, alzó una ceja al verla.<p>

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Preguntó frunciendo los labios.

—Eso depende… —respondió Bella, sonriendo.

— ¿De qué?

—De que tan molesto te vas a poner si sabes cuanto tiempo llevo aquí —le informó, apretando el vaso que tenía en la mano.

—Oíste la canción, ¿verdad? —Sentenció y ella comprendió que inconscientemente le había dicho que había alcanzado a oírlo.

—Edward, lo siento, no quise entrometerme o interrumpirte. Es sólo que oí la música y la puerta estaba abierta así que…

— ¿No te parece que son demasiadas excusas? —Preguntó tranquilo— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me molestaría que me escucharas tocar el piano?

Bella lo miró un momento, pensando en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle y en la posible respuesta.

—No lo sé, supongo que esto es algo muy íntimo para ti —respondió avergonzada—. No creo que te guste que alguien te escuche sin tu permiso.

—Pues sí, lo es —afirmó él haciendo que a Bella se le cayera el alma a los pies— Así que supongo que deberé hacerte parte de mi intimidad ahora —sonrió—. Quiero tu opinión.

La chica levantó la vista para tratar de encontrar el rastro de broma en el rostro de Edward, pero todo lo que vio fue expectación, él realmente quería saber qué opinaba de la canción.

—Es muy hermosa —dijo ella mirándolo—. De verdad. Me gustó mucho, me hizo sentir tranquila, en calma, como si no tuviese preocupaciones.

Edward asintió, quiso decirle que eso era precisamente de lo que se trataba la canción, era una melodía para meditar.

—Te invitaría a oír el resto, pero supongo que alguien está esperando por ese vaso de jugo —comentó de forma distraída haciéndo que Bella se diera cuenta de que si no volvía con las chicas, ellas iban a bajar.

—Tienes razón —afirmó—. Alice quiere que subas, por cierto.

Edward asintió e hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que iba detrás de ella, La chica se giró sobre los talones y caminó muy segura de sí misma hacia las escaleras pensando en lo que Edward acababa de decirle, "Así que supongo que deberé hacerte parte de mi intimidad ahora". Sonrió involuntariamente, sabía muy bien que era más de lo que ella se merecía, mucho más, pero no estaba ahí para juzgarla, le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, una que no desperdiciaría. Se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que quería a alguien como Edward en su vida.

— ¡Hasta que llegas! Estaba a punto de bajar por ti —dijo Alice cuando la vio llegar a la habitación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras le pasaba el jugo a Rose—. Edward estaba ocupado.

—Sí, es mi culpa —dijo el aludido parándose detrás de Bella, justo en el momento en que Rose escupía un poco del contenido del vaso.

—Está tibio, Bella —reprochó la rubia—. ¿Lo sacaste del microondas?

—Acabo de decir que Edward estaba ocupado —le informó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno —interrumpió Alice a sus amigas—, vamos a bajar. Hermanito, quiero que te pruebes el traje para el baile.

El cobrizo asintió obediente entrando al cuarto mientras que ella y Rose salían para dejarlo solo. Mientras él se cambiaba ellas iban a la cocina por otro vaso para Rose.

— ¿Buscaste a Edward por toda la casa? —Preguntó.

—No —respondió Bella—, estaba ahí —dijo apuntando la habitación del piano.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —Preguntó Alice.

—Deberías saberlo mejor yo —respondió Bella, riendo—Tú eres la que vive aquí.

—Precisamente por eso es que te lo pregunto —replicó Alice seria—. Si me dices que él te dejó entrar mientras tocaba voy y lo asesino, porque a mí no me deja ni acercarme mientras está en el piano.

Bella frunció el ceño mirando la puerta cerrada de la sala, preguntándose si contarle a Alice era buena idea o no.

—No me dejó entrar, de echo, la puerta estaba entreabierta —le informó— Oí la música y me acerqué para ver de que se trataba.

— ¿Se molestó por qué lo interrumpiste? —Insistió Alice.

—No, Alice —respondió Bella ofuscada—. No lo hizo, de hecho me dijo que me hubiese invitado a oír el resto de la canción si no fuera porque tenía el jugo de Rose en las manos.

Alice abrió tanto los ojos que Bella se asustó, mientras que la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

—Por eso mi jugo sabía a pipi de gato —rezongó riendo.

—Aunque me pregunto por qué nunca antes oí a Edward tocar, paso mucho tiempo aquí —se cuestionó la castaña, Alice rodó los ojos.

—Hasta hace tres o cuatro semanas Edward no existía para ti, Bella —explicó la morena—. ¿Por qué deberías saber que toca el piano o qué tiene un…? —La Duende no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, porque Rosalie le dio un puntapié en los tobillos— ¡Ouch!

— ¿Tiene un qué? —Demandó Bella.

—Tiene un talento —completó sonriéndole — ¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir, Alice?

—Sí, o qué tiene un talento oculto —confirmó—. Te dije que hacía muchas cosas el primer día que viniste a trabajar en el proyecto de biología.

Bella recordó ese día y sintió vergüenza de sí misma, había cosas que ella no podía cambiar el haber sido cruel con Edward durante tantos años le estaba dando cargo de conciencia. Bajó la vista asintiendo levemente, mientras que Rosalie le lanzaba dardos con la mirada a Alice.

Subieron para ver si el chico estaba listo y así era. Por segunda vez en el día, Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Por favor díganme que no parezco un lacayo de la corona francesa —dijo algo avergonzado.

—Te vez hermoso, Edward —alagó Alice caminando hacia él para arreglar el cuello de su camisa, Bella quiso ser la que lo hiciera— ¿No es perfecto? —Preguntó volteándose para ver a sus amigas, Rose asintió, Bella negó.

— ¿No te gusta, Bells? —Preguntó algo decepcionada.

—Le falta un detalle —dijo la castaña caminando hacia su bolso.

Edward la miró extrañado, al igual que Rose, Alice en cambio comprendió a que se refería y sonrió. Bella sacó el antifaz de su bolso volteándose para ver al cobrizo quien alzó las cejas, ella se acercó a él y lo miró.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó alzando la máscara, él asintió mientras que Alice retrocedía y tomaba el brazo de Rosalie quien a su vez se mordía la manga del suéter.

Bella levantó los brazos para llegar a su rostro y se la puso con cuidado, rozándolo intencionalmente, quería sentir las mismas cosquillas que en el parque, sólo fueron unos segundos que le supieron a gloria luego se alejó.

—Ahora si, te ves perfecto —comentó sonriendo muy pagada de sí misma, miró a sus amigas—. Te dije que era el indicado.

—Tenías razón —sonrió Alice—. Ahora dejemos que se cambie.

—Debo irme —les informó Bella.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la Duende— Pero si aun no te pruebas el vestido.

—Ya me viste en la tienda, Al —dijo tomando sus cosas—. Te prometo que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo el día del baile. ¿Está bien? —la miró poco convencida pero terminó aceptando.

—Pero deja que Edward se cambie y te lleve a casa —le propuso—. No traes coche y yo aún tengo que pensar en mí.

Bella se giró a mirarlo quien aún no se quitaba el antifaz.

— ¿No te molesta? —Le preguntó.

—Para nada, me cambio rápido —respondió.

—Bien, te espero abajo entonces —finalizó Bella tomando su block de dibujo del piso.

Mientras esperaba firmó el dibujo que había hecho de él con el clásico 'BS' y en uno de los bordes en blanco escribió una frase, luego arrancó la hoja con mucho cuidado. Para cuando terminó Edward ya estaba en el salón.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí —asintió levantándose del sofá, le dio un beso a Rosalie y otro a Alice—. Nos vemos el lunes.

Las chicas se despidieron de Bella y finalmente salieron de la casa. Él le abrió la puerta para que se subiera, mientras rodeaba el auto ella puso la hoja de dibujo en el asiento trasero volteándose rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta.

El camino fue en silencio, sólo la música que Edward había puesto lo rompía, pero no era incómodo, sino agradable. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella, el muchacho bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta y caminaron hasta el porche.

—Gracias por traerme —agradeció subiendo al primer escalón.

—De nada —asintió él—. Gracias a ti por el antifaz, fue un lindo detalle.

Bella miró sus manos y se humedeció los labios antes levantar el rostro para mirarlo, permaneció en silencio unos segundos porque no sabía qué decir, no encontraba las palabras para decirle que eso también había sido una forma de darle las gracias.

—No es nada, Edward —sonrió —. Lo merecías, te has tomado muchas molestias con mi hermano y conmigo, quería compensártelo de alguna forma.

—No lo hago para recibir algo a cambio— dijo él algo triste.

—Lo sé —le informó—. No quise decir eso, es sólo que quería regalarte algo, aunque vayas a usarlo una noche.

Edward sonrió y asintió. Ahora, después de todos los años de desprecios, comenzaba a aparecer la Bella que él sabía que había en algún sitio detrás de la princesa de hielo.

—Buenas noches, Bella —se despidió, ella lo miró acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Edward —susurró y se volteó para entrar a casa.

Una vez dentro se apoyó en la puerta llevándose una mano al pecho, su corazón estaba martilleando como una locomotora.

En tanto, Edward se tocó la mejilla donde ella lo había besado y sonrió como idiota, volvió al auto y al abrir la puerta del conductor notó la hoja blanca que había en el asiento trasero. La tomó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas observó el dibujo, la firma y la frase: "Así que supongo que deberé hacerte parte de mi intimidad ahora". Levantó la mirada y vio a Bella en el segundo piso, quien le hizo un gesto de 'adiós' con la mano y cerró la cortina, él dejó el dibujo en el asiento donde antes había estado ella para luego irse a casa.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos, sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Se sentía bien con esto, con ella y sobre todo sabía que iba a estar mucho mejor con Edward, podía asegurarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la demoraaa! :( de verdad lo siento montones, tuve un bloque gigante con este capitulo, y además mi hija está en esa etapa de que solo quiere estar en lo brazos de mamá porque se aburre con facilidad y tengo que estar al lado de ella jugando y haciendo morisquetas para que no llore, además de que todo lo que pilla se lo quiere meter a la boca y me estresa .<em>

_Bueno, pasando de lleno al Cap, quiero darle las gracias a mi beta sexy hermosa, Leti, sin ti se me secaría el cerebro *-* _

_Y a mis lectoras bellas, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, le he puesto todas mis ganas para hacerlo bien, de verdad, espero que les guste este capitulo :)_

_Me dicen que les parece *-*_

_Besos._

_Inny!_


	9. El Comienzo

**Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.**

**Capitulo beteado por ****Eliizaabeethh Rooblees****, betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: El comienzo.<strong>

Cuando el lunes llegó, Bella estaba muy nerviosa, no había visto a Edward desde el sábado por la noche y no sabía qué esperar de él luego de obsequiarle uno de sus dibujos. Durante el domingo, no había hecho otra cosa más que dibujarlo, sí, a él, lo hacía de una manera inconsciente, el lápiz se deslizaba sobre la hoja en blanco y, para cuando ella se daba cuenta, Edward le sonreía desde el papel.

Al llegar al instituto, caminó hasta su casillero sin mirar a nadie en particular, guardó el contenido de su mochila en el armatoste de metal, le dio una rápida miraba a su celular para comprobar la hora y finalmente cerró su casillero; cuando lo hizo, unos ojos azules y una sonrisa le dieron los buenos días.

―James ―saludó frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―preguntó algo extrañada.

―Déjame intentarlo una vez más ―pidió mirándola de forma extraña, nunca la había visto de esa manera―. Ven conmigo al baile, Bella. ―Terminó con su típica mirada de seducción.

La castaña rodó los ojos, imaginándose a Flynn Ryder tratando de engatusar a Rapunzel, luego fijó su vista en James.

―Te dije que no ―respondió seria, pero sin dejar de ser cortés―. Ya sé con quién quiero ir y ese no eres tú.

―¿Quién es? ―Quiso saber el rubio apretando los puños―. ¿Es mejor que yo?

―No lo sé, no lo comparo contigo ―le informó Bella encogiéndose de hombros―. Y no es asunto tuyo saber quién es, James, no quiero ir al baile contigo, así de sencillo. Si me lo preguntas una vez más me veré obligada a interponer una orden de alejamiento por acoso. ¿Nos entendemos?

El chico se sobresaltó con aquella amenaza, conocía perfectamente bien que si ella quería hacerlo no tendría el más mínimo problema, era hija del jefe de policía, y eso bastó para que él decidiera desistir de su anhelo de conseguir a Bella. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se marchó, dejándola sola nuevamente. La chica suspiró y partió en dirección opuesta a él, negando y refunfuñando en voz baja.

―Idiota ―gruñó entre dientes antes de doblar por el pasillo y toparse de frente con Edward.

―Hey ―dijo el chico al verla con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Estás bien? ―inquirió visiblemente preocupado.

Bella levantó la mirada y un amago de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios, pero decayó al percatarse que Edward no la miraba. Ella suspiró.

―Sí ―respondió―. Es solo que James nunca se da por vencido ―bufó algo frustrada.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, casi quiso carcajearse, pero se contuvo perfectamente.

―Pues no ―acotó simplemente―. Es un playboy, Bella, no le cabe en la cabeza que una chica le diga que no.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―concluyó Bella, pensativa.

―Por cierto, Bella… Yo… Esto… ―Comenzó a rascarse la nuca, ella recordó que Alice le había dicho que hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso―. Me preguntaba si… Pues si… Esto… ¿Querías ir al cine conmigo?

Bella sonrío aún más y lo miró llena de ternura.

―Es por a la apuesta de los columpios, ¿no es así? ―preguntó alzando las cejas. Edward solo asintió con la cabeza―. Sí, sí quiero ir al cine contigo, Edward. ¿Cuándo?

―El miércoles ―indica―. Estrenan una película romántica de un libro que leí hace algunos años y pues… Supuse que te gustaría el género.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―_Tres metros sobre el cielo_ ―comunica.

A Bella le brillaron los ojos, su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con la fuerza de diez pistones. Ella también había leído aquel libro, había amado con cada partícula de su cuerpo esa historia, más aun su secuela, era todo lo que una chica de su edad buscaba.

―Sí, absolutamente sí ―dijo decidida―. ¿A qué hora?

―A las nueve, ¿está bien?

―Claro ―confirmó―. Te estaré esperando, Edward, que tengas un lindo día ―se despidió y pasó de él suspirando, eso había sido raro. ¿Desde cuándo Edward la ponía así de nerviosa?

Decidió, por el bien de su salud mental, que no pensaría demasiado en ello, por lo que se dirigió a su primera clase agarrando bien sus libros y con la cabeza bien en alto. Edward, por su parte, sintió que se había quitado una tonelada de peso de encima, solo él sabía lo mucho que le había costado pedirle a Bella que lo acompañara al cine, era un chico tímido, aun así trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo, no lo demostró en aquel momento, pero que Bella le recordara que estaba saliendo con él solo por una apuesta, lo hizo sentirse algo decepcionado. Aunque, ¿cómo iba ella a aceptar salir con él? No había ni una sola posibilidad, por lo que debía conformarse con lo que tenía.

El día pasó rápidamente, cuando estaban en el almuerzo Alice percibió que Bella no apartaba la mirada de Edward, quien a su vez, estaba hablando con Tanya. La pequeña duende entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando a su amiga, observando cómo fruncía el ceño cuando Edward sonreía por alguna tontería que le dijera su prima, cómo había apretado los puños cuando ella lo abrazó tan libremente y sin que él le pusiera resistencia; lo que Alice no alcanzó a advertir fue el duro nudo que se había formado en la garganta de su amiga al darse cuenta de que Edward jamás le rehuía la mirada a aquella chica rubia, era algo de sentido común, Tanya era su prima, se habían criado prácticamente juntos, Edward la consideraba casi su hermana, era obvio que a ella la viera a los ojos. Sin embargo, algo que sí veía Alice era que Edward no miraba a Bella de la misma forma que miraba al resto de las chicas, convengamos que él era un chico tímido, pero su hermana sabía muy bien lo que Edward contemplaba, era un hombre al fin de cuentas; la forma en la que ese chico miraba a su castaña amiga era una cosa digna de ver, había algo más que simple curiosidad en sus ojos, cada vez que reparaba en Bella, había ternura, compasión, calidez, cautela, algo de vacilación y preocupación. Alice sabía mejor que nadie que su hermano le tenía un inmenso cariño a Isabella Swan, desafortunadamente para él, ella solo veía miedo y reticencia.

―¿Qué estás mirando? ―curioseó Jasper a su novia, la morena lo miró a los ojos antes de dirigirle una mirada a Bella y después a su hermano, el chico siguió la dirección de su mirada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa; Alice asintió con una sonrisa en los labios―. ¿En qué momento pasó?

―No lo sé ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros―. Acabo de darme cuenta.

―¿Tú piensas qué ellos…? ―Jasper no quiso concluir su pregunta, pero Alice sabía lo que él quería decir.

―Puede ser, no del todo, pero hay algo ―alegó―. Estoy segura de eso.

Bella no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no escuchó nada de lo que sus amigos decían, menos de la pequeña conversación entre Alice y Jasper, solo estaba pendiente de Edward. El chico se levantó de la mesa tomando su bandeja y la de Tanya y ambos salieron de la cafetería, ella sintió cómo la rabia calentaba su sangre y ésta se le iba a la cabeza haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera, estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla cuando una pequeña mano la detuvo.

―Ni se te ocurra ―la amenazó Alice.

―¿Qué no se me ocurra qué? ―replicó Bella perpleja.

―Ir tras ellos ―respondió.

―Iba a ir a dibujar ―se defendió Bella haciendo que Alice le diera su mirada de "a mí no me engañas".

―¿Y tú block?

―Está en mi casillero ―anunció Bella con una mirada triunfante, haciendo que Alice la soltara y ella pudiera levantarse de la silla.

Hizo lo que le había dicho a su amiga que haría, fue por su block, y de ahí partió a su lugar secreto y comenzó a dibujar. Esta vez no tardó tanto como para llegar tarde a la clase de biología, iba a sentarse junto a Edward, como ya era costumbre, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su lugar ya estaba ocupado por una chica de rubia cabellera. Bella apartó la mirada rápidamente y fue a su antiguo lugar junto a Angela, dejó caer sus cosas con más fuerza de la necesaria y se enfurruñó en su asiento mirando hacia el pizarrón.

―¿Estás segura de esto? ―cuestionó Edward a Tanya. La chica asintió.

―Más que segura, cariño, tú confía en mi ―añadió guiñándole un ojo. Edward asintió y se relajó, prestando atención a la clase.

Isabella tuvo una conversación bastante amena con Angela, se rieron un poco de alguna que otra tontería pero siempre estuvo alerta a lo que pasaba con Edward y su prima.

La clase finalizó y Bella, tomando rápidamente sus cosas, se despidió de Ángela y salió disparada hacia los casilleros, sacó sus cosas y luego corrió a su auto, lanzó sus pertenecías dentro y se subió, arrancó y salió de allí tan rápido como le fue posible. Había estado todo el día conteniendo las lágrimas. Camino a su casa finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no era un llanto incontrolable, las lágrimas solo salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro, sorbió por la nariz varias veces tratando de encontrarle una explicación a por qué lloraba, pero no podía. Se dijo a sí misma que era porque se sentía frustrada.

Al llegar a su casa, saludó a su mamá y a su hermano y se condujo directo hacia su habitación.

Renée Swan había notado que su hija había estado llorando, por lo que después de terminar la cena llamó a la casa Cullen con la intención de hablar con Alice, tal vez ella supiese de algo que la había pasado, pero no fue Alice quien atendió la llamada.

―¿Diga?

―¿Edward?

―Sí ―respondió el chico―. ¿Quién habla?

―Hola, soy Renée, la mamá de Bella ―anunció la señora Swan.

―Hola, señora Swan. ¿Cómo está?

―Muy bien, cariño, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?

―Bien ―contestó escuetamente el muchacho―. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

―Claro que sí, esperaba hablar con Alice, pero tú también puedes hacerlo ―le informó―. Bella llegó a casa muy rara, estaba muy callada y pude notar que estuvo llorando. ¿Tú sabes si le ocurrió algo?

Edward tragó saliva pesadamente y se negó en redondo a creer que él había tenido algo que ver con el llanto de Bella. Comenzaron a sudarle las manos y apretó tanto el auricular del teléfono que pronto le dolieron los nudillos.

―Lo lamento, señora Swan, pero Bella no habla de sus cosas conmigo, por lo que yo vi en el instituto esta mañana ella estaba muy bien ―comenta a Renée, haciendo que ella se preguntase qué le habría pasado a su hija.

―Gracias de todas formas, Edward, hablaré con ella más tarde ―se despidió dejando a Edward completamente consternado.

Más tarde ese día, Bella se encontraba tirada en su cama con los audífonos puestos escuchando la voz más sexy y sensual que ella había oído jamás, no recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba oírlo hablar, claro, por estar preocupada de todo lo que Edward hacía se había olvidado por completo de oír a Jack, pero ahí estaba otra vez, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios escuchándolo mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros a cada frase melosa que soltaba el chico.

―Hoy descubrí algo ―anunció―. Y es lo siguiente: "amar a alguien es una cosa, que alguien te amé es otra completamente distinta, pero que te ame la misma a la que tu amas, lo es todo, así qué solo te diré esto, a ti, la que está oyéndome en su habitación porque hoy tuvo un mal día, a ti, a mi chica de la mirada en los cielos, espero que un día me ames como yo te amo a ti, buenas tardes a todos".

Bella suspiró aún más fuerte cuando escuchó la frase de despedida de Jack y sonrió ampliamente. _Yo podría amarte si me dejaras_, pensó mientras se quitaba los audífonos y dejaba su reproductor _mp3_ en su velador, levantándose de la cama.

Edward se había quitado sus enormes auriculares y los había dejado sobre su escritorio, miraba la pantalla de su ordenador con los ojos entrecerrados mientras cerraba el archivo que acababa de crear, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo sobresaltó.

―¿Todo bien, Edward? ―cuestionó Alice sonriéndole levemente.

―Todo bien. ―Asintió hacia su hermana―. Solo estoy algo cansado.

―Yo también lo estaría ―concordó la muchacha―. Pero sabes que puedes detenerte cuando quieras.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

―De que yo no soy idiota, Edward ―sentenció la chica―. Sé mejor que tú que Tanya te convenció para darle celos a Bella, que has estado partiéndote la cabeza tratando de convencerte a ti mismo de que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero déjame que te lo diga, no, no está bien.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido por aquel disparo de la ametralladora que era su hermana, se sentía avergonzado porque Alice llevaba razón, por lo que no hizo más que bajar la mirada.

―No puedes darle celos a la chica que te gusta con tu prima, Edward ―declaró la pequeña desordenándole el cabello―. Sabes muy bien que basta con una sola palabra tuya para tener a Bella comiendo de la palma de tu mano…

―No vayas hacia allí, Alice, no, no y no ―sentenció el chico decidido.

―Déjame ayudarte entonces, por favor ―suplicó la chica poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, haciendo a su hermano sopesar el asunto.

―El miércoles vamos a salir juntos ―le informó con algo de orgullo, Alice aplaudió entusiasmada.

―Déjame escoger tu ropa, no será nada que no te guste, Edward, por favor… ―Volvió a suplicar haciendo que su hermano se diera por vencido antes de comenzar a protestar.

―Si funciona podemos hacer el cambio de look que siempre te he propuesto, si no te gusta, dejaré de molestarte al respecto.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó haciendo que Alice soltara un chillido de alegría.

Edward negó con la cabeza, acababa de abrirle la puerta grande a su hermana para hacer y deshacer con él. ¿La verdad? Le importaba un carajo, muy en su interior sabía que lo haría en algún momento y este era ese momento.

Al día siguiente Edward no fue a clases, se golpeó la cabeza por olvidar decirle a Alice que había llamado la mamá de Bella para preguntar qué le había sucedido en la escuela, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje cuando dijeron su nombre desde la consulta dental a la que había asistido, guardó su móvil y entró.

En el instituto Bella leía con el ceño fruncido su ejemplar de Tres metros sobre el cielo y repasaba algunas partes que le gustaría que estuvieran en la película que Edward la llevaría a ver. Cuando Alice llegó a su lado, ella ni lo notó, estaba demasiado concentrada.

―Solo te he visto con esa cara cuando dibujas, Bells ―saludó la morena―. ¿Qué lees?

La castaña despegó la vista de las líneas de su libro y miró a su amiga, le sonrió antes de responderle.

―Releo Tres metros sobre el cielo ―le informó―. Mañana iré a ver la película así que creí que sería una buena idea.

―Supongo que se te pasó decirme que irás al cine con mi hermano ―comentó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

―No, no se me pasó ―mintió―. No te lo dije porque supuse que Edward te lo diría.

―Pues sí, me lo dijo, pero no es algo que deba de enterarme por él ―prosiguió―. ¿En qué mundo subnormal mi mejor amiga no me cuenta sus cosas? ―preguntó.

Isabella suspiró, guardó su libro en su casillero y lo cerró, dirigiéndole la mirada a su molesta y dolida amiga.

―Lo siento, Ali ―se disculpó sinceramente―. Tuve un mal día ayer, casi no hablamos en todo el día, se me olvidó decírtelo, pero no es porque estuviese tratando de ocultártelo.

Alice rodó los ojos y decidió que Bella ya había tenido suficiente tortura al ver a Edward y Tanya juntos de arriba para abajo.

―Bien, te perdono ―dijo solemnemente―. Pero, cómo se te vuelva a olvidar algo semejante, voy a obligarte a ver el final de Titanic 100 veces seguidas, Isabella Swan ¿Me has oído?

La castaña rió suavemente y se dijo a sí misma que Alice daba miedo a veces. Fueron juntas a la clase de literatura, Bella no le preguntó a Alice por qué Edward no había llegado a clases, prefirió mantener oculta su curiosidad aunque la duda la estuviese matando.

Edward no solo tenía dentista aquel día, Alice le había dado una lista de cosas para comprar en el centro comercial y su propia tarjeta de crédito, argumentando que su padre estaba acostumbrado a las gigantescas cuentas de su hija, mas no de su hijo, así que para no levantar sospechas decidió que era lo mejor, sabía cuál era su cupo aprobado y le alcanzaría de sobra para comprar todo lo que necesitaba para el nuevo look de Edward, ella daba por sentado que su hermano iba a aceptar.

El chico no puso mayores reparos a la lista que le dio su hermana, lo que sí preguntaba era: ¿por qué todas las prendas estaban detallas con la marca? A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo ponerse una chaqueta de la tienda de rebajas, pero no, Alice decía que debía ser de _Paco Rabanne_. Rodó los ojos y continuó con sus compras. A eso de las cinco de la tarde había acabado, por fin, de adquirir todas las cosas que, según su hermana, él necesitaba. Se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento con más bolsas de las que nunca llevaba cuando iba de compras él mismo, y se atrevía a decir que incluso más que las que la misma Alice llevaba. Bueno, esa era una pequeña exageración, pero quería darse el gusto.

Condujo hasta su casa y dejó todas las bolsas en la habitación de Alice, quien, por cierto, ya estaba en casa. La menuda chica había brincado de su cama cuando su hermano entró y comenzó a revisar el contenido de las bolsas sin prestar la más mínima atención a Edward.

―Sí, Alice, me fue bien en el dentista, ya no son necesarios los brackets ―bufó el cobrizo, Alice simplemente lo ignoró, él se volteó para digerirse a la cocina a comer algo cuando su hermana habló.

―¿Y la ropa interior, Edward? ―preguntó― Te dije que debía ser de _Calvin Klein_.

―Muy bien, Alice, este es el asunto ―aseveró el muchacho visiblemente ofuscado―. Puede que te haya dejado arreglar un atuendo para mí mañana por la noche, puede que esté pensándome el hecho de que juegues conmigo a la señorita diseñadora de modas, pero por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te metas con mis calzoncillos, de eso ni hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera dejo que mamá se inmiscuya en eso, mucho menos tú.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y continuó observando la ropa que su hermano había comprado y comenzó a trabajar, armando conjuntos y separarlos pensando para qué ocasión podían servir. Para la cita con Bella había optado por algo sencillo pero sexy, oh sí, ella haría que su hermano se viera mejor que el chico del último comercial de _Christian Dior_, unos jeans de corte recto en un tono gris oscuro, una camisa azul claro, zapatos de vestir negros y la chaqueta negra de la última colección de _Paco Rabanne_. Si a eso le sumábamos que ella haría maravillas con la mota desordenada que tenía en el cabello su cobrizo hermano, dejaría como resultado al chico más apuesto del instituto dando tumbos ya que Edward conquistaría todas las chicas.

Con la sensación de la labor cumplida comenzó a poner cada conjunto en un perchero para luego guardarlos dentro de su propio closet, después se encargaría de reorganizar el de Edward.

El día siguiente fue una mancha borrosa en la vida de Edward y también en la de Bella, ambos estaban nerviosos. Ella porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía una cita, y él cobrizo porque esta era su primera cita real. Sí, le avergonzaba tener que admitirlo, tenía diecisiete años y era la primera vez que llevaría a una chica al cine y luego a cenar, aunque fuese algo tarde para la cena.

Bella le había pedido ayuda a Alice para decidir qué ponerse, pero la pequeña se había negado, esta vez su prioridad era su hermano, por lo que la castaña decidió hablar con Rosalie, quien aceptó más que encantada.

―Entonces… ―Comenzó la rubia―. ¿Por qué tanto esmero si solo vas a salir con Edward?

Bella le dirigió una mirada a su amiga que, de haber tenido un rayo láser, seguramente Rose habría acabado hecha cenizas, pero ella pareció no notarlo y seguía esperando una respuesta.

―Es una cita, Rose ―aclaró―. Tengo que verme bien.

―O sea, no es por Edward ―recalcó―. Es porque es una cita y uno va arreglada a las citas.

―Más o menos. ―Estuvo de acuerdo haciendo que Rosalie bufara.

―Ve a venderle cuentos a tu hermano, Bella ―la reprendió la rubia―. La última vez que te vi arreglarte para una cita, que si mal no recuerdo fue con Jacob Black, no pusiste ni un quinto de la preocupación que estás poniendo ahora, y eso que el chico te traía de cabeza ―espetó la chica con todo el poder sus ojos azules taladrando a Bella―. Suéltalo.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y pensó por unos minutos inventarle alguna mentirilla a Rose, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta porque la estaba matando, necesitaba sacarlo.

―Edward me agrada ―declaró por fin, no había dicho nada extraordinario, lo justo y necesario para dejar a su amiga satisfecha―. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía sinceramente, ella era una de las pocas persona con las que Edward podía mantener una conversación amena, a ella la miraba a los ojos, y cada vez que lo hacía Rosalie siempre veía lo mismo, un dejo de tristeza en los hermosos ojos verdes de su amigo. Por esa razón se sentía feliz de que Bella decidiera voltearse a verlo, el chico se lo merecía y, sin duda alguna, Bella también.

* * *

><p>Y esta sería la *piensa un momento* tercera (?) vez que les pido disculpas?<p>

Lo siento mucho, no tengo justificación para decirle por qué dejé de actualizar, me lié con algunas cosas extras y dejé de lado esta historia, pero estoy decidida a terminarla, me cueste lo que me cueste, palabra de escritora/lectora que odia que no terminen las historias, tengo una nueva beta sexy que me ayuda, y acordamos un ritmo de trabajo para no abandonarlas tanto tiempo, de verdad les pido mil disculpas, ustedes no se merecían esto u.u

Dicho esto, espero que disfruten este capitulo, porque me costó meses (literalmente) terminarlo, es un capitulo de "transición", por decirlo así, luego de este ya iremos viendo como cambian algunas cosas en la vida de los personajes.

Reviews, followers, favoritos, todo se agradece y es bienvenido, sin darles más lata, me despido.

Besitos.

Inny!


	10. La Cita

**Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.**

**Capitulo beteado por ****Eliizaabeethh Rooblees****, betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: La cita.<strong>

Edward estaba sentado en su cama sin protestar, se lo había prometido a Alice, se había puesto en sus manos y como condición ella le pidió que no objetara nada, la dejó hacer todo lo que quiso. Luego de que saliera de la ducha, se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía su atuendo preparado, solo debía vestirse; una vez que estuvo listo la chica le aplicó gel a su cabello para controlarlo un poco, solo lo necesario para darle un toque casual a su apariencia, no le tomó más de media hora dejarlo listo para su cita. Bella, por su parte, no podía decidirse por nada, estaba parada en frente del espejo solo en ropa interior con una mueca de disgusto en la cara mientras Rosalie la observaba divertida.

—Bella, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua –intentó tranquilizarla su amiga–. Esto es simple, solo van a ir al cine, te verás hermosa con lo que sea que te pongas, no te apures.

—Siento que nada me queda bien –bufó la castaña.

—A ver –dijo Rose poniéndose pie para comenzar a hurgar en closet de Bella.

Comenzó a mover las perchas hacia un lado buscando lo que necesitaba, tomó unos jeans claros y los lanzó a la cama, continuó revolviendo los cajones, tomó dos blusas, una negra y otra marrón, arrogándolas a la cama, tomó el blazer negro que Bella ocupaba solo en ocasiones "especiales" y lo lanzó junto a todo lo demás, finalmente tomó dos pares de botas, unas negras y otras marrones.

—Muy bien, Isabella Swan, si decides ir con la blusa azul te pones las botas negras – indicó la rubia—. Pero si optas por la marrón te pones las botas marrones, ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió y suspiró al mismo tiempo, luego de pensarlo unos minutos optó por la blusa marrón, en menos de 15 minutos estuvo vestida. Rosalie la maquilló sutilmente, le aplicó rímel en las pestañas, un poco de sombra color tierra en los ojos y un gloss transparente en los labios, le dejó el cabello suelto, solo le sugirió llevar un par de orquillas para apartárselo del rostro en caso de que ella lo encontrase necesario. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las nueve, Bella estaba lista y sonriente.

—Muchas gracias, Rose, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti –agradeció la castaña sinceramente.

―De nada, Bells. –Sonrió Rose–. Debo irme, Edward debe estar por llegar, disfruta de tu cita. –Dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo y dejó a Bella sola en su cuarto.

La chica cogió su celular, sus llaves, el brillo de labios y bajó pocos minutos después de Rosalie, se sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar que el timbre sonara, su padre tenía turno de noche esa semana, por lo cual solo estaba su madre y Kyle en casa, el hijo menor de los Swan, quien a esas horas ya se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Bella estuvo toda la tarde esperando que su madre le dijera algo en relación a su cita con Edward, pero no lo había hecho, dejándola algo desconcertada. Cuando el timbre sonó Bella se paró como un relámpago, pero su madre fue más rápida y cuando se acercó a la puerta, Edward ya estaba dentro de la casa saludando animadamente a su madre.

—Te ves muy guapo esta noche, Edward –halagó la señora Swan haciendo que Edward se sintiera algo incómodo.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al verlo. _¿Ya no está tan mal Edward perdedor Cullen, no es así, Isabella?_ La vocecilla en su cabeza había hecho acto de presencia logrando que la chica se perturbara aún más; mientras tanto, Edward no encontraba palabras para definir lo bella que se veía Isabella esa noche, ella era una chica linda, pero tenía algo que la hacía verse aún más linda.

—Déjalo tranquilo, mamá –bufó la chica–. Hola, Edward.

—Hola –saludó tímidamente el chico aún deslumbrado por el atuendo de su compañera.

—¿Nos vamos ya? –cuestionó la castaña queriendo salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Te quiero de regreso en casa a las 12:00 am, Isabella, ni un minuto más –sentenció su madre mirándola fijamente.

—Seré puntual, señora Swan, lo prometo –señaló Edward haciendo sonreír a la mujer mientras le tendía la mano a Bella.

—Diviértanse –les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Edward guió a Bella hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta y luego lo rodeó para subir él, no dijeron nada en el camino hacia el cine, pero no era para nada un silencio incómodo, se sentían a gusto solo con saber que estaban uno al lado del otro.

Al llegar al cine, Edward buscó un sitio donde aparcar, una vez que encontró un lugar a solo unos metro de la entrada estacionó su vehículo y procedió a bajarse de él, rodeó el auto para, como ya era su costumbre, abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras bajaba y se dirigieron juntos hacia las boleterías para comprar sus entradas. A medida que se iban acercando, Bella se tensó, en la entrada había un grupo de al menos diez compañeros de instituto, si bien a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que opinaran de ella, temía por la reacción que tuvieran al verla junto a Edward, le preocupaba que gastaran alguna broma pesada que hiriera la sensibilidad híper desarrollada del chico que la flanqueaba. Edward notó la tensión en el cuerpo de su acompañante, pues llevaba una de sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica, se entristeció sin quererlo realmente, pero descubriendo con amargura que a la chica le avergonzaba que la vieran junto a él, estaba yendo hacia un lugar nada agradable cuando Isabella se paró en seco y se volteó a verlo.

—Solo ignóralos, Edward —pidió con amabilidad descolocando al chico—. No importa lo que ellos digan, no dejes que te afecte, ¿sí?

Edward no pudo hacer más que asentir con un corto movimiento de cabeza pero sonriendo involuntariamente, esa era la Bella que él sabía que estaba escondida en algún lugar. Para infundirle confianza, Bella pasó su brazo por la espalda de Edward quedando así unidos por un casi imperceptible abrazo, Edward sonrió ampliamente, rodeó los hombros de Bella y continuaron su camino.

Como lo había predicho la castaña, el grupo de chicos no tardó en reparar en ellos y en lo muy animados que parecían al estar juntos. Lauren Marolly, una chica de cabello claro y fríos ojos azules vio fijamente al acompañante de Isabella y descubrió con demasiado asombro que se trataba del nerd de su generación, ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen. Mirándolo así el chico no parecía un nerd; por su parte, Jessica Stanley hacía el mismo análisis hacia Edward, _sí que se había estado escondiendo aquel chico_, pensó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. En el mismo grupo estaba James, quien abrió demasiado los ojos al ver a Bella, pero no se fijó en su acompañante, Mike Newton, un chico imprudente y necesitado de atención abrió la boca para dirigir toda la atención de James hacia Edward.

—¿Es ese el Friki Cullen? —preguntó enfatizando demasiado la palabra "Friki", James apretó los puños y miró al chico que rodeaba los hombros de Isabella al llegar a la boletería, no podía ser, no le cabía en la cabeza que ella lo hubiese rechazado para andar pegada a 'eso'.

Una vez que Edward y Bella tuvieran sus boletos en la mano se dirigieron hacia la entrada para hacer la fila, era un estreno, era obvio que habría una fila enorme esperando su turno. Fue ese el momento que los bravucones del instituto de Forks eligieron para comenzar a ametrallar a Edward, porque todos y cada uno de sus comentarios desdeñosos iban dirigidos a él, sabían que con Bella era mejor no meterse, por esa razón, que ella tanto odiaba, pero a las que más de alguna vez les había sacado provecho. Edward se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que los comentarios idiotas de aquellos chicos le arruinaran la noche, por lo que lucía relajado y totalmente ajeno a todo el barullo que estaban armando, solo preocupado por la amena conversación que estaba manteniendo con Bella. Ella, por su parte, quería voltearse y darle un puñetazo a alguno de esos cabezas de chorlito, tenía los dientes tan apretados que su mandíbula estaba sufriendo las consecuencias por tragarse todos los insultos que se le venían a la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando oyó la voz de James recriminándole por haber elegido a Edward en lugar de él, no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿Cómo es que prefieres salir con ese…? –James no concluyó la frase, no se le ocurría un apodo lo suficientemente hiriente para Edward–…intento de hombre en lugar de estar conmigo? ¿Te hizo alguna brujería o algo? Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías con que no lo comparas conmigo, porque no hay punto de comparación.

Edward sintió su corazón encogerse, mientras que Bella se encontraba roja de la furia.

—Tú lo has dicho, imbécil —gruñó—. Este —dijo Bella señalando a Edward–, intento de hombre como lo llamaste, tiene algo que tú no. –James se mofó de aquel comentario poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué será? —demandó saber cruzándose de brazos mientras la fila comenzaba a avanzar. Todos los chicos rodeaban a James, entretanto las chicas no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Edward.

—Cerebro —le informó Bella antes de voltearse arrastrando a Edward con ella para entrar a la sala.

—¿Me estás llamando idiota? —preguntó de vuelta el rubio echando humo por las orejas.

—Tus palabras, James, no las mías —se defendió Bella sin prestarle mayor atención.

Ellos entraron, así que no alcanzaron a oír las carcajadas de los supuestos amigos de James, acababa de ser humillado en público por la chica más popular de la escuela, una mancha imborrable en su currículum de galán barato por lo que Edward pagaría, aquello no se iba a quedar así.

Una vez al interior de la sala, ya cómoda en su asiento, Bella soltó el aire y decidió olvidar aquel incidente. Edward la miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Gracias —susurró cerca de su oído, haciendo a la chica temblar por el súbito escalofrío que le recorrió la columna al sentir su aliento tibio.

—De nada —murmuró fijando su vista en la pantalla, la película estaba por comenzar.

En los primeros minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban concentrados en la pantalla, eso, hasta que dijeron en voz alta el nombre del protagonista.

—¿Hugo? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron una corta mirada.

_Stefano Mancini_, ese era el nombre del protagonista de aquella novela, no _Hugo Olivera_, ya tendrían tiempo cuando la película acabara de comentar qué les habían parecido los cambios, a ella le gustaba _Step_ y aunque _Mario Casas_ lo interpretaba bastante bien el hecho de que se llamara Hugo no acababa de agradarle.

Isabella soltó un profundo suspiro cuando _H_ (_Step_ para ella) y _Babi_ se besaron por primera vez, no fue la única, claramente, pero ningún otro suspiro había llamado la atención de Edward. La miró durante unos segundos antes de volver su vista hacia la pantalla, de ahí en adelante Bella no dejó de soltar suspiros y una que otra maldición, Edward observaba con ojo crítico la película, debía hacer un par de resúmenes de literatura más tarde.

Una vez que terminó ambos chicos esperaron a que la sala se vaciara para salir. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, Edward consideró que era apropiado llevarla directamente a su casa para no llegar tarde, pero quería pasar algo más de tiempo junto a Bella. Sin saberlo, ella quería exactamente lo mismo, por eso estaba esperando que él le ofreciera ir por algo de comer. Cuando llegaron al auto Edward se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? —preguntó relajado, ella solo sonrió.

—Claro —aseguró–. Muero de hambre.

Cambiaron de dirección y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana que estaba a solo una cuadra del cine, al entrar pidieron una mesa para dos, luego les entregaron la carta y ambos comenzaron a decidir qué iban a pedir.

—Creo que pediré los ravioles al pesto —informó Bella.

—Yo quiero Fetuccini a la Boloñesa —indicó Edward—. ¿De beber?

—Una Coca cola, por favor —respondió Bella, Edward hizo una seña para que la camarera se acercara a tomar su orden.

—Ravioles al pesto y Fetuccini a la Boloñesa —pidió Edward amablemente—. Y dos Coca colas, por favor.

—Enseguida —respondió la camarera retirándose para solicitar su orden.

Edward dejó la carta a un lado y observó el rostro de Bella, pero fijó su vista en algún lugar en la frente de la chica, más no es sus ojos, trató de pensar con claridad y entablar una conversación normal, eso era lo que él quería.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la película? —preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña.

—Ha estado bien –aseguró—. Dejando de lado el hecho de que han cambiado los nombres a varios personajes, considero que se acercó bastante al libro.

—Yo esperaba, sinceramente, algo mejor —expresó—. Quiero decir que, como película es buena, como adaptación, es pésima.

—¿Siempre eres tan duro con tus críticas? —argumentó Bella enarcando una ceja.

—No, no siempre. —Sonrió y suspiró al mismo tiempo—. Solo con lo que me interesa.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con su comida, puso los platos en frente de ellos y dos botellas de Coca cola, cada una con un vaso, una pequeña canasta con 4 bollitos de pan y un cuenco con una salsa extraña. Receta de la casa, había dicho la chica observar los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

Edward apenas contempló a la chica, mientras que Bella no le quitaba el ojo de encima, ella había visto ese tipo de miradas antes, la chica quería algo más que una orden de pasta por parte de Edward. _Zorra_, pensó cruzándose de brazos al ver cómo la chica se marchaba de ahí moviendo exageradamente sus caderas. Edward por su parte estaba totalmente exento de aquel momento, tomó su tenedor y se dispuso a comer, sin ser consciente de que Bella acababa de sufrir un repentino cambio de humor y estaba comenzando a cuestionarse algunas cosas. La chica pensaba en que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para lograr repararlo, por decirlo así, todo lo que ella alguna vez le pudo haber hecho a Edward, siendo consciente o no, que tal vez alguien más ya estaba en el corazón de Edward, que probablemente con su nuevo aspecto (aunque francamente no hacía mucha diferencia para ella) tendría una fila de jovencitas detrás de él y lo segundo que pasaba por su mente era: ¿cuándo había comenzado ella a interesarse por Edward de esa manera? ¿En qué momento había cambiado? ¿Por qué no lo notó antes?

Ella estaba perdida por Jack, pero muy en su interior sabía que jamás iba a tener una oportunidad real con el chico, lo sabía aunque se negaba a asumirlo.

Edward se percató de que Bella no estaba comiendo, él ya se había acabado la mitad de sus Fetuccinis.

—Se te va a enfriar la comida —habló con voz suave sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Edward? —respondió Bella dejando a Edward algo desconcertado.

—Claro que sí —afirmó.

—¿Por qué nunca miras a los ojos a nadie? —cuestiona con algo de tristeza en la voz—. En particular, ¿por qué nunca me miras a mí a los ojos?

Aquella pregunta había cogido a Edward con la guardia baja, tomó un sorbo de su bebida pensando en cómo responderle a Bella, basado en su historial de desencuentros él estaba en todo su derecho de negarse a responder. Pero quería hacerlo, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Te respondo si comienzas a comer. —Bella rodó los ojos mientras tomaba su tenedor—. Los ojos son expresivos, todas tus emociones, aunque no lo creas, se pueden ver en ellos. Le tengo miedo a mirar a la gente a los ojos porque nunca sabes qué es lo que vas a encontrar en ellos, si veo tristeza me entristezco porque me pregunto qué le habrá pasado para que esté triste, mi estado de ánimo cambia con solo mirar a una persona, puede que nunca mire a los ojos, pero soy muy bueno interpretando el lenguaje corporal. —Llegados a este punto él no podía detenerse, mientras Bella comía pausadamente, el siguió con su explicación—. Tengo la leve sensación de que él día que me enamore de alguien lo sabré con solo mirarla a los ojos, yo sé que en ellos voy a encontrar la respuesta, y que, con solo mirarme en sus ojos, sabré que es ella.

—Entonces… ¿No me miras a los ojos porque temes enamorarte de mí? —indagó Bella algo confundida, en su fuero interno quiso comenzar a darse de cabezazos por aquella pregunta. Edward sonrió de una forma muy particular, ella nunca le había visto aquella sonrisa, jamás, y ya tenía semanas observándolo sonreír. _Si supieras_, pensó el pelirrojo antes de hablar.

—No precisamente —indicó—. La razón por la que no te miro a los ojos es muy sencilla, Bella, cada vez que te miraba y tú me devolvías el gesto, solo veía desprecio, rabia, y hasta me atrevería a decir que algo de rencor, te pones tensa cada vez que yo estoy cerca —expresó mirando sus manos, a Bella se formó un inmenso nudo en la garganta al oírlo—. Yo sé que eres una chica buena, no considero que seas una mala persona, pero, ¿para qué iba a mirarte a los ojos si tú me odias? Con el tiempo dejé de intentarlo, porque lamentablemente tú fuiste la primera que confirmó mi teoría, todo lo que sientes, lo transmiten tus ojos.

La castaña bajó la vista para pestañar rápidamente, no podía permitir que Edward la viera llorar, no señor, aun así le era difícil poder articular palabra, tomó pequeños sorbos de su Coca cola para tratar de soltar un poco el nudo que le impedía respirar, luego de eso levantó la vista hacia Edward.

—¿No te la puse fácil, verdad? —preguntó nostálgica.

—No —confesó el chico—. Todavía no lo haces, solo recuerdo dos oportunidades en las que perfectamente al mirarte no había más que confusión, la primera, en la guerra de cosquillas con Kyle y la segunda, el día que te gané la apuesta que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Ambos dejaron su comida a medio terminar, pidieron la cuenta y salieron de aquel lugar. La caminata hasta el auto fue en completo silencio, Edward iba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras que Bella las llevaba colgando por los costados de su cuerpo. Bella decidió que esperaría hasta que estuvieran de camino hacia su casa para hablar, aún estaba procesando todo lo que Edward le había dicho.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró cuando llevaban al menos diez minutos de viaje—, de verdad lo lamento.

Edward asintió sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera, deslizó su dedo hacia la radio del auto y la encendió, necesitaba pensar mucho, acababa de revelarle gran parte de su intimidad a Bella, y no es que importara mucho, pues ya la había dejado entrar cuando la pilló oyéndolo tocar el piano. Aun así se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea, no quería que ella actuara por lástima, no podría resistirlo, eso lo devastaría.

Al llegar a la casa Swan Edward hizo todo su ritual, bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella, acompañándola hasta la puerta; del otro lado, Renée Swan estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. —Le sonrió Bella, disimulando a la perfección el nudo de su garganta que se negaba a irse—. Me divertí mucho, enserio.

—De nada —aceptó el muchacho—. Yo también me divertí.

La chica volvió a sonreír con más dificultad y se dispuso a entrar a su casa, no sin antes murmurar un casi imperceptible _Buenas noches._ Edward la observó hasta que ella estuvo al otro lado del umbral de la puerta y luego se giró para dirigirse a su auto. Renée salió de sala a la que se había dirigido para que su hija no la descubriera espiándola, pero su sonrisa se fue al piso cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su nena. La joven dejó caer sus llaves y corrió a los brazos de su madre en donde se largó a llorar con una niña que acaba de perder su paleta. Renée acariciaba el cabello de su hija mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo, cuando la notó algo más calmada trató de alejarla de su cuerpo para que pudiesen hablar, pero Bella solo se aferró más al cuerpo de su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —interrogó la mujer con voz suave.

—Todo es mi culpa, mamá. —Hipó la chica cerrando los ojos mientras otra ronda de lágrimas surcaba sus mejillas—. Le hice tanto daño.

—¿Qué es tu culpa, Bella? ¿A quién le hiciste daño? –Volvió a cuestionar, aunque tenía sus sospechas.

—Edward. —Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar para luego seguir llorando en los brazos de su madre.

Renée sabía mejor nadie que Isabella tenía un carácter de los mil y un demonios, pero nunca la había visto así de afectada por algo, menos que ella misma se responsabilizara por todo. Se había perdido algunos detalles de la historia de su hija con Edward, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlos.

De camino a su casa la música en el auto de Edward continuó, las primeras notas de una canción que él conocía muy bien comenzaron a sonar mientras él sonreía.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day, Lose myself in time, __  
><em>_Just thinking of your face._

Suspiró mientras seguía conduciendo, tarareaba la canción de vez en cuando, al aparcar en su casa se miró a sí mismo en el espejo retrovisor de su auto antes de susurra una frase de la canción que acababa de terminar: "_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile, Until the end starts". _Bajó del auto para entrar a la casa y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermana, Alice levantó la cabeza de su laptop y frunció las cejas.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó al ver la cara de Edward, nunca lo había visto así, incluso le parecía algo rudo. Al ver que su hermano no le respondía la chica volvió a hablar —: ¿Estás bien, Edward?

—_Makeover_. —Fue todo lo que mencionó el chico antes de irse a su propio cuarto.

Alice estaba en estado de shock, Edward había aceptado, algo había pasado en esa cita que lo había hecho ceder y, ella como su hermana y dicho sea de paso mejor amiga de Bella, tenía que averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió.

* * *

><p>Tadá! ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Gracias a mi beta bella que no se demoró nada en tenerme listo el cap, y ahora, les comento algo que no les comenté cuando subí el capitulo anterior, actualizaré cada dos semanas y los días de actualización serán los días martes, hoy lo subí tardecito porque mi beba se enfermó y ha estado algo decaída u.u

Leti de mi corazón, es parte importante de esto, me ayudaste a sacar varios capítulos de esta historia, este es para ti, espero que te guste :)

Me cuentan que les ha parecido el capitulo (A mi me encantó :P )

Ya sabe, reviews, favoritos, followers, todo se agradece, millones de gracias por seguir aquí leyéndome.

Besitos.

Inny!


	11. Karma

**Declaimer: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato.**

**Capitulo beteado por ****Eliizaabeethh Rooblees****, betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 10: Karma.<strong>

Edward despertó a causa de los continuos zamarreos de Alice, abrió los ojos perezosamente y la miró desde la cama, se volteó tomando sus mantas y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

—Levántate, Edward —exigió—. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Son las 5:30 de la mañana, Alice —refunfuñó— Vuelve a la cama.

—No estoy jugando, Edward —amenazó— Si no estás fuera de la cama en 15 minutos te lanzaré un balde de agua fría.

Una vez que dijo eso, Alice salió de la habitación y Edward se sentó de golpe en la cama, suspiró y salió del calor de su lecho a regañadientes, se metió a la ducha, se tomó 20 minutos para desperezarse, al salir, su hermana estaba lista, incluido el maquillaje, esperándolo.

—Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó enfurruñado.

—Ponte lo que te dejé ahí —respondió Alice señalando la orilla de la cama—. Luego debemos ir a la peluquería.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó desconcertado—. ¿Qué le harás a mi cabello?

—Sin discusiones, Edward —regañó Alice— Lo prometiste.

El pelirrojo suspiró frustrado, quiso volver a la noche anterior y no decirle nada a su hermana, sí, se estaba arrepintiendo, pero luego de pensarlo un momento se recordó a sí mismo que lo hacía por algo, o más bien dicho, por alguien, era su última carta, al todo o nada. El baile era el sábado de esa semana y debía pedirle a una bella chica castaña que lo acompañara, había planeado hacerlo la noche anterior, pero la conversación se había desviado por lo que finalmente no le dijo nada.

Se puso la ropa que Alice le había apartado, unos jeans gastados, zapatillas urbanas, una camiseta con un estampado abstracto y una chaqueta de cuero, algo que muy probablemente él nunca se hubiese puesto, pero luego de examinar su aspecto en el espejo se dio cuenta de que se veía increíble.

Salieron de la casa a eso de las 6:30 am, llegarían a las siete en punto al salón, Alice había llamado a Alec, su estilista personal para que atendiera a Edward a esa hora de la mañana, el ojiverde solo siguió a su hermana, ya que iban cada uno en su auto, al llegar, Alice golpeó la puerta de vidrio 3 veces seguidas, en cosa de un minuto el chico que la atendería estaba frente a ella.

—Alice, cariño, que alegría verte —la saludó amablemente mientras miraba de reojo a Edward— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Mi hermano necesita un pequeño cambio de imagen —le informó la chica—. Algo simple, sin cambiar mucho el estilo natural que tiene.

Alec hizo que Edward se sentara en un taburete mientras iba por sus herramientas de trabajo, le puso una bata para evitar que los restos de cabello se le pegaran a la ropa y comenzó a trabajar.

Edward tenía un cabello único, no solo en color, si no también es aspecto y textura, Alec, siguiendo las instrucciones de Alice, solo lo recortó un poco, para que el rostro del chico se viese un poco más despejado y pudiese controlarlo mejor, le recomendó usar cera capilar, era mejor que el gel y la crema, sobre todo para un cabello tan fino como el de Edward.

El chico miró con asombro su reflejo, seguía siendo él, pero algo había cambiado y le agradaba.

—Ya cambiaste el exterior —mencionó Alice cuando salieron del salón media hora más tarde—. Ahora, todo es cosa de actitud, Edward, tú puedes hacerlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —indagó el muchacho antes de subir a su auto.

—Sostén la mirada, la gente no te va a comer —sonrió su hermana— Habla con fluidez, tu sabes cómo hacerlo.

Edward frunció el ceño antes de asentir, los rayos de sol se reflejaban en el parabrisas de su Volvo encandilándolo un poco.

—Ten —dijo dándole unos Ray-Ban— Son el complemento perfecto —una vez que dijo eso, se marchó hacia su auto, quería estar allí para cuando Edward llegara.

El ojiverde tomó los lentes y se los puso, se subió a su auto y condujo hasta el instituto. Allí, Bella estaba apoyada en la capota de su auto cuando Alice llegó, la duende se bajó dando saltitos, feliz de lo que había conseguido con su hermano, pero frunció el ceño cuando notó las ojeras bajo los ojos de su amiga, la castaña le sonrió débilmente pero Alice no se tragó ni por un segundo aquella sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice antes de siquiera saludar a su amiga.

—Sí, solo me desvelé —informó la castaña— Algo me cayó mal al estómago.

Alice le dedicó una reticente mirada a Bella, técnicamente, la chica no había mentido, había pasado una noche horrible, pero no era por un malestar estomacal precisamente, claro está, que ella no iba a decirle a su amiga que se había desvelado por pensar en cómo reparar el daño que le había hecho a su hermano.

Alice iba a decir algo pero en ese preciso momento el Volvo de Edward entró en el aparcamiento del instituto, Alice contuvo el aliento y no despegó la mirada del auto de su hermano, Bella hizo lo mismo, pero por razones distintas, cuando Edward se detuvo y, finalmente, bajó del auto, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse, lo único en movimiento era él, Bella ahogó un jadeo al verlo, las chicas que estaban cerca se quedaron de piedra mirando al pelirrojo, Alice sonreía con orgullo y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio a Edward sonreír de forma coqueta, _así se hace_, pensó la duende, el chico sacó su mochila del asiento de copiloto y se dispuso a caminar hacia su hermana, pero no le sería fácil el llegar hasta ella.

—Buenos días, Edward —lo saludó Jessica, Edward frunció el ceño, esa chica con suerte y respiraba cerca de él.

—Buenos días —saludó de manera cortés sin prestarle mucha atención.

Jessica lo vio seguir su camino mientras se mordía sugerentemente el labio inferior, Bella, quien estaba observando todos los movimientos de Edward, tuvo que contener las náuseas al ver a la chica regalarse de esa forma, Alice miró a su amiga y asintió para sí misma, había logrado su primer objetivo.

Cuando Edward tuvo junto a su hermana y Bella las miró a ambas, él quiso mirar a Bella a los ojos, lo quería en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero no pudo, por alguna razón que desconocía, no pudo mirarla a los ojos.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó sonriendo, pero ella parecía haber olvidado como se hablaba, eso, hasta que Alice le dio un nada sutil codazo que la hizo reaccionar.

—Hola —fue todo lo que pudo decir, Edward frunció el ceño y miró a Alice, la morena asintió con la cabeza, pero Edward no lograba entender nada— ¿Cómo estás? —añadió al ver al expresión en el rostro del chico.

—Bien —respondió el pelirrojo confundido— Supongo —agregó rascándose la nuca.

—A clases, muchachos, que ya se nos hizo tarde —animó Alice a lo que ambos asintieron.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie en el instituto de Forks quedó indiferente al cambio de apariencia de Edward, por donde fuera que él pasara todos se volteaban a verlo, la población femenina andaba con las hormonas por las nubes, tal como había predicho Alice, Edward las tendría a todas suspirando.

Lamentablemente, no solo las chicas había notado aquel cambio, James y toda su pandilla de bravucones también, el rubio había apretado tanto la mandíbula que fácilmente pudo haberse quebrado alguna pieza dental, aquel chico arrogante había planeado una cruel estrategia para humillar a Edward en frente de todos sus compañeros, pero ahora, que todo el mundo había puesto su atención en la cara bonita del nerd de la escuela, sus planes se veían frustrados, no podía hacerle nada porque se echaría encima a todas las chicas, eso era seguro.

De camino a su clase de literatura, Bella, como nunca, caminó con la cabeza gacha, mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar evitar las lágrimas, sus pasos eran rápidos y precisos, eso no cambiaba, pero algo en ella había cambiado la noche anterior y el que Edward decidiera hacer ese cambió solo la hacía sentirse peor, ella no quería que Edward cambiara, ella quería al Edward tímido y que pasaba desapercibido, al Edward que ella había visto, el mismo que le había robado el corazón a su pequeño hermanito, quería al Edward que nadie miraba porque así ella podría ayudarlo a salir de aquel capullo en el que se encontraba, pero Edward ya lo había hecho por sí solo, no la necesitaba y probablemente, nunca la necesitaría.

Muy por el contrario a lo que todas, incluida Bella, creía, que Edward estaba más que incomodo con toda esta situación, en las pocas horas que había pasado desde su llegada ya había acumulado por lo menos 5 números telefónicos y muchas, muchas miradas insinuantes, miradas a que a él no le agradaban.

Alice se estaba divirtiendo en grande, Rose la apoyaba, pero la rubia podía ver que Bella no lo estaba pasando bien con esta situación.

—No lo hice para molestarla —aclaró Alice cuando Rose le comentó su pensamiento.

—Lo sé, Alice, pero ¿No has visto cómo anda? —Interrogó la rubia—. Es como si hubiesen cambiado los roles entre Edward y ella.

—Bella estaba rara esta mañana cuando llegó, ojerosa, desanimada —pensó Alice en voz alta— No sé qué fue lo que pasó anoche entre ellos, pero cuando Edward llegó solo me dijo "makeover" y se fue a su habitación.

Ambas chicas se cuestionaban lo mismo ¿Qué demonios había pasado en la cita de Edward y Bella? Acordaron tratar de hablar con ellos por separado, y tratar de averiguar un poco que era lo que había ocurrido, tal vez si se dividían podría sacar algo de información.

Para la hora del almuerzo Edward estaba definitivamente exhausto ¿Cómo lo hacían los populares para resistir esto todos los malditos días? Se dijo que no había más, era demasiado para él, quería su vida tranquila de vuelta, donde él podía pasar por cualquier pasillo de la escuela sin que nadie lo mirara, él seguía siendo él, pero con su cambio de apariencia había confirmado otra de sus muchas teorías, siempre te juzgaran por cómo te vistes, por cómo te peinas, por como caminas, pero nunca por como piensas, por cuan inteligente eres, por lo que haces por ayudar a tu comunidad de estudiantes, no, todo tenía que ver con el estuche.

Al doblar en el pasillo de daba a su casillero sintió un fuerte olor a pintura fresca, miró a su alrededor buscando el origen, y no lo encontró, no hasta que se paró frente a su casillero, tenía una horrendas letras negras en el, todo tipo de insultos hacia Edward estaban escritos, el chico apretó los puños mientras gruñía por lo bajo, James supo que este era su momento, no tendría otra oportunidad de darle una lección a Cullen.

— ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de semejante ultraje? —preguntó James con fingida voz preocupada mientras toda su tropa de matones de cuarta se paraba detrás de él, Mike llevaba un galón de pintura en una de sus manos mientras que Eric Yorkie, un chico que sería menos que Edward de no ser porque se escondía detrás de los pantalones de James, tenía una brocha.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pretendes? —cuestionó Edward con la mandíbula apretada.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó nuevamente, burlándose del pelirrojo— Nada, solo pasábamos y vimos la nueva decoración de tu locker, tienes buen gusto, Freaky.

— ¿Qué es lo qué pretendes? —volvió a interrogar dando un paso hacia el rubio, James tomó aquello como una amenaza clara, y él no iba a permitir que aquel muchachito insignificante lo tratara de esa forma.

—Todo el que se mete conmigo paga el precio, Cullen —escupió el rubio—. Y estoy empezando a cobrarme lo que hiciste anoche.

Edward rechinó los dientes y se preparó para responderle a aquel idiota, si decidían darle una paliza sabía que no tenía por donde ganar, pero si solo iban a insultarlo podía tener una chance de, al menos, decirle unas cuantas verdades.

— ¿Lo qué yo te hice anoche? —Preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Te lo hiciste tu solo ¿De verdad piensas que tienes alguna posibilidad con Bella?

—Muchas más que tú, claramente —se mofó el ojiazul.

—Claro, por eso ella cree que eres un idiota —afirmó Edward— Llevas años detrás de ella y aun así no te hace caso, le has pedido de todas las maneras posibles que salga contigo y siempre te rechaza, James, asúmelo, jamás estarás a su altura, por todo lo que le ofreces es mediocre comparado con lo que ella sabe que merece, ella sabe que merece más que algo de una sola noche con un patético bípedo sin cerebelo, que seguramente la usará como un trofeo, de cualquier forma y, para tu tranquilidad, su nombre no se oye bien junto a tu apellido.

Edward terminó su monologo encogiéndose de hombros, vio en los ojos de James la furia, la tensión en su cuerpo le indicaba que estaba a punto de saltarle encima, para cuando James alzó uno de sus puños para pegarle a Edward una voz femenina lo detuvo.

— ¡James! —Gritó Bella distrayéndolos a todos mientras corría hacia ellos– No te atrevas.

— ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú? —preguntó sonriendo pero furioso aun.

—Dalo por echo —aseveró Isabella parándose entre Edward y él— Tócale un solo cabello y lo lamentaras.

James sabía que no podía excederse cuando ella estaba cerca, incluso si lo hacía cuando ella no estuviera sabría que había sido él y ya bastantes problemas tenían con el jefe Swan como para agregarle algún altercado con su princesa. Los miró a ambos, Edward y Bella, por largos minutos sin decir nada y descubrió algo que lo dejó helado, luego sonrió y se hizo hacia atrás, y solo para terminar de desinflar a Edward habló por última vez.

—Tampoco se oye bien junto al tuyo, Edward, así que no te hagas ilusiones —siseó mientras le hacía una seña a sus "amigos" para retirarse.

Bella había oído solo la última parte de aquella discusión, pero sabía muy bien a lo que se refería James cuando dijo lo que dijo.

—Suena jodidamente bien ¿A qué si? —Dijo Bella mirando a Edward— Isabella Cullen, me gusta —sonrió la chica haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de James se desvaneciera en el acto, no, no se había equivocado.

James no dijo nada más, solo se marchó junto a toda su banda de matones, cuando desaparecieron del campo de visión de lo jóvenes ambos dejaron escapa el aire.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bella a Edward volteándose para verlo.

—Si —confirmó el chico quien se sentía como si acabase de quitarse un enorme peso de encima— ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —aseguró la chica— Dios, creí que iba a pegarte, tuve tanto miedo.

—Probablemente lo hubiese hecho de no haber sido por ti —aclaró Edward— Mi ojo te da las gracias por salvarle la vida.

Bella sonrió tiernamente, y lo miró a los ojos, claro está que Edward no le devolvió el gesto, pero sin poder contenerse por más tiempo abrió los brazos y apretó su pequeño cuerpo junto al de Edward, el chico, después del inicial shock, rodeó los hombros de Bella son sus brazos, su corazón se había disparado, Bella lo había notado porque tenía su oído pegado al pecho de Edward, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió bien, se sintió segura como nunca antes, feliz y completa, algo en aquel loco palpitar del corazón de Edward la hacía sentir calma. Edward supo que esta era su oportunidad, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y sin separarse de Bella habló en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile, Bella? —preguntó cerrando los ojos, Bella sonrió contra su pecho mientras suspiraba y asentía con la cabeza.

—Si —susurró al igual que Edward— Claro que sí.

Edward se relajó, había logrado lo que no había podido hacer la noche anterior. Luego de unos minutos más abrazados, se separaron lentamente cruzando sus miradas por más tiempo del que Bella recordara jamás, y así, perdida en los hermosos y profundos ojos de Edward supo que estaba totalmente pérdida, se estaba enamorando de él.

* * *

><p>Hola Hola! lamento, infinitamente, esta tardanza, pero nos retrasamos un poco con mi beta sexy por algunos problemillas técnicos, ustedes entienden como es esto :)<p>

Espero que les guste el capitulo, yo lo amé, si, si, si, si, sobre todo a última parte *-* (Mi querer a un Edward :( )

Lo mismo de siempre, chicas, reviews, alertas y favoritos siempre son bienvenidos y agradecidos :)

Que tengan un bello día, me cuentan que les parece el capi, bueno?

Besitos.

Inny!


End file.
